A love to remember
by lovergirlalot
Summary: When Chihiro and haku lose there memory of each other and its all up to them to remeber, what will happen. read and you will find out why there memory was taken and who took it. and what tricks do yubaba have up her sleeves. Sorry not really good at summa
1. Is That?

_I in no way own spirited away so please dont sue me. I'm broke._

**Chapter 1: Is That?**

"_Will we ever meet again?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise._

_ Now go and don't look back."_

These words echoed in Chihiro's head. Remembering the day, she and he left each other remembering how painful it was to leave her closest friend. (Chihiro was just ten she could not think of him as a boyfriend.)_ "I hope we do see each other again," _she said standing in front of the entrance she had once gone threw at the beginning of her journey. Chihiro remembered about school. She took one last look at the entrance before leaving. Chihiro was now sixteen years old she had long delicate legs, brown hair the eyes to match. She looked just like a model but she still was in the process of developing.

Chihiro got to school late as usual. In school she does nothing accept think about her days in the sprit world. The friends she made. In addition, Haku the one closes one to her heart.

After school, Chihiro goes to the YMCA to compete in the final round of the swimming contest. Chihiro is the best swimmer on her team. She can hold her breath the longest (a minute and forty-five seconds to be exact) with out struggle and making funny faces.

Readers note: sorry I do not know were they go swimming at.

Chihiro entered in and walked over to her teammates witch they gave her a bathing suit to change into. As she were done and put her goggles on the announcer said _"The race is about to begin. Swimmers take your place. Here are the rules: you have to swim all the way down and back twice. There will be no cheating' every body has had a drug test. If we catch, you cheating your team disqualified you will be for next years contest. Now swimmers, Get ready, Get set. GO!_

Chihiro starts in the lead. However, Kellie catches up with her half way. Kellie is Chihiro's enemy. Chihiro does not know why Kellie hates her so much. Kellie reaches the bottom first and turns around to go back witch puts her in the lead. Chihiro followed in second. Kellie made it down and turn around to begin again. Chihiro does the same once again Kellie gets all the way down. Seconds later Chihiro gets down. When she turns around she feel somebody or something. A very familiar feeling to her.

_"Chihiro what's wrong" _one of her teammates yelled. Chihiro snapped out of it and began to swim again. Kellie was half way there already. Meanwhile when Chihiro was swimming she looked up at her teammate and was shocked at what else she saw. It was a boy about 19 years old. He had dark green hair and an unforgettable smile_. "Is that?"_

_"Haku!"_

_Sorry its so short but this is just the beginning._

Please review This is my first I will update soon. Ta ta for now.


	2. What's hapenning?

Chapter 2: What's happenning?

The one Chihiro had her eye on kneeled down and began to say, "Come on Chihiro you can make it." She suddenly sped up. She was so eager to see who he was she had no ideal she caught up with Kellie seconds ago.

Chihiro's thoughts

_"Is that who I think he is?" She thought._

"_It can't be._

_How did he…_

_When did he…_

Chihiro had swammed pass Kellie seconds before reaching the end. "And team spirit wins!" The announcer shouted. Chihiro pushed her way out of the pool looking around for the boy who was just standing in that place she is standing right now. Her teammates ran over there quick to hug and congratulate her.

"You did it Chihiro"

Standing on her tippy toes trying to look above the crowd around her, she saw who she thinks was Haku walk out the front door. "Chihiro where you going" a girl said when she saw Chihiro walking threw the crowd. We can talk later I will be back I am just taking a little walk. Chihiro picked up her cloths and her book bag on the way out the front door. When she got out side, she looked around and saw nothing. She even looked in the sky for him. However, found nothing. She could not even feel him anymore.

Chihiro began to walk headed towards the woods.

Chihiro's Thought:

_Haku! Was that really him?_

_How did he get here? Is _

_he in danger? Or does _

_he misses me as much _

_I miss him._

All these questions ran threw Chihiro's head as she made her way to the road that leads to the entrance to the spirit world. She changed on the way there. She had her school uniform, a Gi (A Gi is a karate uniform), and her magic cloths. She decided to put on her school uniform since that's the only one that wouldn't look weird on her. Her school uniform was a leg-revealing outfit. Her skirt was at least 3 ½ inches above her knees. She had some very embarrassing moment with that skirt that's why she was hoping her bag of cloths by the entrance was there.

_"Haku I'm coming" _Chihiro thought to herself. Chihiro made it to the entrance and started to look around for her bag. "Ahhah! Found it. It was hanging on a branch while one hid it. Chihiro took out a pair of blue jeans and a bright yellow shirt. Chihiro looked around to see if any body was there watching. She started getting undress when she knew she was alone. She got dress quickly and hid her school uniform in same place where she got the cloths she was wearing now. Chihiro had started walking threw the tunnel. Thinking only about Haku.

5 minutes ago Haku:

Chihiro should have been here any moment now. Haku said. Be patient Haku she'll be here. Kamaji told Haku. My signs what if she's not getting them? Haku said nervously. I'm sure she's getting them. She's probably figuring out what to do. Kamaji said calm. I'm sure your right kamaji. I'm going to wait outside on the bridge for her. Bye Kamaji I'll see you later. Haku said as he walked out the door. Walking up the stairs extra fast so he wouldn't miss Chihiro coming. Haku waiting on the bridge doing nothing but thinking, thinking about Chihiro.

Both Chihiro and Haku:

Oh Chihiro if you only knew how much I lov….

Oh Haku if you only knew how much I lov…

Some thing happens find out in 4 days when I post the next chapter.


	3. Some one new

Your already know I don't own spirited away and I'm glad you like my story so much Tamar-Shakira and pinkwitch1.

I'm doing this story a little early because I'm bored. Therefore, I hope you like it.

Chapter 3: Some One New.

Chihiro and Haku:

"Oh Chihiro If you only knew how much I lov…."

"Oh Haku If you only knew how much I lov……"

Haku and Chihiro both paused, paralyzed not knowing something precious to them was being erased. Seconds later Haku dropped unconscious but still Chihiro is fighting over what she wants to keep. A moment later what ever was in her head had left but not with all of what it came for. Chihiro dropped still awoke but weak, she used all the energy she had to crawl to the next room. Which looked like a waiting room. Chihiro past out after entering the room.

"Mmmm" Chihiro groaned as she woke up. What happened yesterday? She said as she got up. She looked around and said "this place looks familiar. She walked outside and stretched her arms. "Its mooorning" she said yawning. Chihiro looked around once more and saw familiar looking statues poking out of the grass. "I remember this place. This is the spirit world!" She said happy out loud to herself forgetting all about how she past out last night. Chihiro ran up the hill and came to the dried riverbank with rocks that looked like they were boulders. She was just about to cross it until she heard someone call her name.

"Chihiro! Where are you going?" Chihiro turned around and saw that it was her friends. Milly and Molly they were also on the swimming team. Milly and Molly are twins, they look just alike, so alike that if you knew these girls all their life until now you still wouldn't know which one was Milly or Molly. However, Chihiro could tell them apart.

"Chihiro what happen to you" both asked at the same time which was quit annoying. "You missed all your classes. Karate, and magic" Molly said finishing her sister's sentences. "And that's not as you" Milly" began again. I know you're the smartest person in all the classes. All the teachers even said you have an ability to come up with great solutions." Molly and Milly said going back and forth. "Wait, slow down" Chihiro said. "What are you talking about?" she asks them both. "We are saying that you have been gone ever since you won the swimming contest. We've been looking for you ever since we woke up we didn't even eat breakfast." Milly told Chihiro in a slow yet hard voice.

"Speaking of breakfast I'm hungry what is that delicious smell?" Molly asked sniffing the air. "NO!" Chihiro yelled. "Why not?" "Because…because… you have to pay for that food." Chihiro told them saying anything that came to mind. "So we have cash."

Chihiro closed her eyes trying to think of a lie to tell them but little did she know they had walked passed her following the smell of the food. A minute later, she opened her eyes when she realized how long she was there with her eyes closed. Milly! Molly! She called but no answer. Chihiro sniffed the air and knew exactly where they were.

"I have to get to them before they start eating." Chihiro said jumping on the huge rocks across the dried up riverbank. She knew that if they were to start eating she wouldn't be able to stop them. In addition, she would to take a job for Yubaba and would have to work harder for there return. When she passed the river, she ran up the stairs and stopped. "Were to go, were to go" Chihiro repeated. She closed her eyes remembering the last time she came; how her dad was showing the way. "Left! " She said to herself. She turned and looked up and saw smoke and headed towards it.

"It's too late" she said. "That food is to delicious to just leave alone." Chihiro squatted down and held her head in her head. "Not again" Chihiro said to herself. She got up and starting walking away from the food that practically trapped her friends. Chihiro made her way to the bridge. She stopped and ran to the side, to see if the train was coming. It didn't come "I'm probably too late for that to." she said under her breath angry with her self. She stopped looking and began to walk slowly across the bridge with her head down. She took four steps and heard something. She stopped and looked up and saw a boy.

"A boy?" She said below a whisper. He had green brownish hair. He looked to be 19, 3 years older then Chihiro. He had emerald green eyes to match his hair. He was a bit taller then Chihiro and was quite handsome.

"Who are you?"

Authors note/Chihiro sees some one. you should know who it is. next chapter is coming up.


	4. Twisted up

Chapter 4: Twisted up

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked breaking what supposingly looked like a starring contest. "You shouldn't be here, get out of here Now!" he said ignoring her question. "What?" she asked confused. It's almost night leave before it gets dark! There lighting the lamps get out of here, you've got to get across the river, go I'll distract them."

The boy said as he pushed her off the bridge. He turned around and used a white rose petal spell. She ran to Molly and Milly thinking some thing was wrong. Either this was a different spirit world or Yubaba hired some one knew. She got to Milly and Molly and saw pigs in there place. She knew that the thought of a new spirit world was crossed out.

Chihiro ran threw the field to go back threw the entrance and ran into water instead of the usual grass field. Chihiro ran and sat down in that little corner she sat in last time she was there. _"Who was that guy? Why does he feel familiar? It's like I know him." _All these questions and thoughts ran threw her mind she was so confused. _"It's like we know each other. Focus Chihiro you have to get threw this you did it before but I really don't remember. Ahh! Something's on my shoulder. She thought as she felt something on her shoulder._

_"Calm down Chihiro it's probably just a bug, just smack it off."_ Chihiro's eyes still closed she tries to smack what she thinks is a bug off her shoulders. Her hand goes straight threw. Chihiro eyes opened wide as she turned and looked at her hand real quick. So quick, she didn't notice the person kneeling by her.

"Hey!" Chihiro stopped looking at her not so visible hand and saw that it was the boy from the bridge. "Eat this," he said holding out a red berry "you have to eat some food from this world or else you'll disappear. Chihiro nodded, since her hand wasn't working he decide to feed it to her. "chew it and then swallow. Chihiro closed her eyes at the bitter taste of the berry.

**Flash back begins:**

_"Stay out of trouble ok."_

_"thanks Haku you're a good friend"_

_Chihiro Thoughts:_

_"Those voices sound familiar. Who is this guy? _She asked moving up towards the picture in her head.

Hey. Hey! Chihiro!

Chihiro opened her eyes breaking the vision of the boy in her head. "What?" she asked. Your all better, see for yourself. He held out his hand for her to touch. However, instead of touching it she kissed him. It wasn't no regular kiss it had passion and love that she gave. Nevertheless, the freaky thing about this is he kissed her back also giving love and passion.

"_One down three to go." _an unknown voice said.

Chihiro pulled away quick covering her mouth.

Both Chihiro and him:

_"What did you do that for?"_

_"What did I do that for?…."_

Chihiro paused for a moment.

Thanks for your review and for Lady Moon Dragon he wasn't in the pool it was practically a solid hologram that only she could see. It was one of his sighs, I was actually suppose to put a paper bird there that Chihiro supposingly got wet. That's why he was disappearing when he was walking out the door that's why she couldn't see him or feel him once she got outside. I hope that answers your question.

Well I have to go now my sister is rushing me next chapter will be posted in 2 days so be patient and review. Ta tah for now.


	5. Holding on to long

Chapter 5 Holding on to long.

Last: However, instead of touching it she kissed him. It wasn't no regular kiss it had passion and love that she gave. Nevertheless, the freaky thing about this is he kissed her back also giving love and passion.

"_One down three to go." _an unknown voice said.

Chihiro pulled away quick covering her mouth.

Both Chihiro and him:

_"What did you do that for?"_

_"What did I do that for?…."_

Chihiro paused for a moment.

NOW: "What did you do that for?" Chihiro paused for a moment wondering if he was asking why she kissed him of why she stopped. "I don't know it just felt like the right thing to do. It was weird" she said answering both of there question. "Well we need to go" he replied. "ok." she said.

He took her hand and was about to leave pulling her with him until she said "wait, I can't move my legs." she said panicking "Its alright just take a deep breath" he told her. She did what he said. As she was taking a deep breath, he put his hand over her leg and said "In the name of the wind and water with in thee unbind her. Get up." he said pulling her up to her feet. He began to run and since he had Chihiro's hand, he pulled her with him. Running threw an alley he opened a door with one hand and they were at least 10 feet away from it.

**_Chihiro's Thoughts:_**

_Who is this guy?_

_I didn't see him last time I was here._

_Maybe he's new. However, it feels like I know him._

"Ok we're here. Chihiro? Chihiro. Chihiro!" he called. "Huh?" she said snapping out of her thoughts once more. _"you have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge." _He said "why?" She asked. "Because you don't want anybody to see you while we cross the bridge and holding your breath will complete the spell. "But why wouldn't I want any body to see me I've been here before" she said looking at the bridge and how extremely long it has gotten. "you have?" he asked with a surprised yet confused face. "yeah isn't this Yubaba's bath house." "Yes but how do you know?" he asked

"I know because six years ago I got lost here. I don't really remember how I got back, but I do remember I made many friends. One of them is a blur. But if I do think about it I do want to get a job before any one sees me here again" she said looking at him with a can you help me? face. For some sweet reason he just couldn't say no to that face. He let out a sigh and asked "how long can you hold your breath?" "aminuteandfortyfiveseconds" translation: a minute and forty five seconds she said quick showing that she knew it by heart. "I think that's enough time.

Ok lets go." he said. "hold on for one minute" she said. When she said that, he turned around and saw that she took out her hair band and let her hair flow inches pass her shoulder. She was now making a little braid to wrap her hair band around. She wrapped it four times so it would stay on. "How do I look" she asked him. She should have know she was gorgeous the way he was staring at her. "the same" he said lying to her. _"wow she's beautiful" _he thought to himself.

"Alright lets go. Haku, Haku!" "Huh?" he said "I am ready." she said with a goofy yet serious face. "Wait how do you know my name" he asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't know" she said "it just came to me" she said answering his question in somewhat a serious face. "ok lets go." he said. He knew she was telling the truth because the exact same thing happened to him, that's how he knew her name.

Welcome, welcome back, good to see you, "I'm back" Haku said. "welcome back Haku" those frog looking thingies said. Take a deep breath. Chihiro did as he told her to "hold it" he said. As he said that Chihiro brought it down in her throat trapping it there, slowly letting her lounges breath on it. A\N: that's my own method, you could use it just don't go calling it your own ok

10 seconds passed and they only took two steps walking steady and extra slow. They took eleven more steps and were halfway across the bridge. Was it just Chihiro or was that bridge much longer. It was just Chihiro. They took thirteen more steps. Chihiro was running out of air but she wasn't worried about that because in one more step they would be off the bridge.

"Haku" Chihiro herd somebody say it sounded like the miniature frog No-Face had eaten. Therefore, she wasn't going to get scared and take a breath. Instead of the frog, a spider came from the sky, which made Chihiro swallow the last bit of air she had in her throat. Which her unable to breath.

Her nails dig deep into Haku's arm showing that she ran out of air and couldn't hold her breath no longer. However, she kept holding. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you later" Haku said to the spider. "oh yeah the witch, she sure can drive you crazy." the spider said creating another conversation.

Chihiro's nails went deeper into his skin making him bleed. "I really have to go now" just as haku said this Chihiro fainted not breathing at all.

A/N: Don't worry I'm not that mean. this story is all about Chihiro so of course she ant going to die not yet of course I'm just playing or am I seriously she's not dead she's just not breathing either.

Next chapter will be up in 2 days so be patient and pleas review. I hope you like it, it's 5:26 am I gots to get to bed . Ta tah for now


	6. Wounds made by a Human

Chapter 6. Wounds made by a human.

Last:

Chihiro's nails went deeper into his skin making him bleed. "I really have to go now" just as Haku said this Chihiro fainted not breathing at all.

Haku had just enough time to put a black freeze bubble around the spider and catch Chihiro in his arms, speed past the greeting ladies blowing there cloths every where still attached to there body and get threw the small door with out any problems. it seems like a lot but the way Haku moves he made it a little.

Haku put her down in a corner of the garden and his hand hovered over her chest. "breath" he said and Chihiro eyes opened wide while she inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Are you ok" haku asked "can you still walk?" what a mood breaker "I got a headache" after Chihiro said that she blacked out again falling in Haku's arms once more. He slapped her a couple of times but she didn't wake up. "I guess I have to carry her to Kamaji.

"Chowtime!" "Meal time, take a break" "Kamaji! Kamaji! She needs help and I need bandages" haku yelled at a man with eight arms. I'll get the bandages" a women said. "Thanks Lin" haku said. What happen" Kamaji asked making a little area so haku could set Chihiro down.

"Well I was waking up on the bridge and I was wondering why nobody saw me there, I was just about to turn around and leave but then I saw her. I don't know who she is but I do know we met before." "She looks familiar," Kamaji, said studying the girl. "here you go Haku your bandages" Lin said she looked at the girl. "You got a thing for human girls, don't you Haku?" He looked at her in confusion. "What do you…."

"SEN!" Kamaji yelled. "Lin tie her hair up" he said. "With what?" she said "Um…Um.." "you can use the band around her braid" haku suggested remembering when she put it there to change her appearance.

Lin pulled her upper body up and took the hair band off her braid. Then she put her hand in a pony tail and sat her against the wall. "That's her, that's Sen" kamaji yelled. After that lin laid her back down. Then she leaves to attend to her work before she gets in trouble.

"What happened to your arm." kamaji said just as two bath tokens came down. "GET TO WORK YOU RUNTS! You can start" Well Chihiro gave me an wound, so she practically owns me." Haku said. "How is that?" kamaji asked When a spirit is wounded by a human the spirit cant heel it. If they try the will be infected for the rest of their life or they will die.

Humans and spirits have different time regions, time in there blood and flesh. But the worse part about it is, its connected to her emotions. So if she feels hurt my wound hurt. But she doesn't needs to know that." he said "One more question, do you remember her? Kamaji asked as more and more tokens fell down. "Who?" haku said stupidly

"SEN."

A/N sorry this one is a little short because my typing is catching up with my writing. But the next chapter is going to be up in 2 days so be patient and review and it is kind of funny BattleAngelKurumi that your old story you deleted is the same as mine. Well tah at for now.


	7. Remembering

Hey, I am so sorry it took so long its just I have been busy. Well any way on with the story.

Chapter 7: Remembering

Last: "One more question, do you remember her? Kamaji asked as more and more tokens fell down. "Who?" Haku said stupidly

"SEN."

"What do you mean by remember Kamaji?" "I mean do you remember anything about her" "No, I can't say that I do." He lied with a straight face to kamaji. Haku couldn't tell kamaji she seemed familiar because he didn't know why him self. He couldn't tell kamaji he remembered her smell, her eyes, her touch, her voice, her pain, her fear, her courage, but most of all her…. Love.

A/N: that's a lot of stuff to remember and don't know why you remember it.

Morning:

"Mhmmm" she groaned as she sat up. She yawned, stretched her arms, then looked around, and saw Haku sleep over there in the corner. Then she looked up and saw an eight-armed man sleeping on a stool, which she knew, was Kamaji.

"Haku did a rough job bringing me here," she to herself said relocating her nose. "Speaking of job, I gotta go get one." Chihiro got up and quickly but quietly crawld out the little door so she wouldn't wake kamaji or Haku up.

Chihiro made her way to the lift and was on her way up. She switched lifts twice until she got all the way up to the top floor where yubaba lives.

As she walked out of the lift, she looked around "nothing changed at all." She said as she walked to the carefully decorated tacky door. She was just about to pull it open. Then she remembered about the doorknocker. She looked down and gave a little smirk. She moved her hands away from the handles and grabbed the knocker.

Knock. Knock. "Sen I see you've gotten some manners over the past years. I don't want to be bothered right now. You can have your old job back. A month is what it will take to work off you and those pigs freedom."

"Thankyou granny" Chihiro turned around and left not seeing the doorknocker roll its eyes. She walked to the lift and went down as far as it would take her she then walked to the other lift and went down. She walked to the last lift and went down to the boiler roomshe went to the little door and crawled threw quietly. She didn't really have to because kamaji and haku were awake wondering where she was. She closed the little door behind her and there attention turned onto her. "Speak of the devil" haku said. For some reason she thought haku had some thing against her.

"Sen!" kamaji yelled as he hugged her with all eight arms. "Uhh kamaji… I can't breath." "oh sorry its just been a long time" he said letting her go "six years to be exact" "twelve exctually" haku said jumping in. "oh yeah that's right the spirit world time moves two times faster then the human world time." kamaji said finishing correcting her.

"Well I'm about to take a walk befor work starts" she headed towards the door. "Bye kamaji bye haku" "that's master haku to you," he said. "Yeah whatever." and she left.

"You like her don't you "kamaji asked getting ready to fall back to sleep. "What?" he asked blushing a little. Unnoticeable. "I said yoooooou like her" he yawned in the middle of his sentence. "What makes you say that." "First of all you're not denying it" and second… of.. All…love is the strongest thing… on both our and her… world so it never… wares of..." kamaji finish then fell asleep on the stool.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"We havent got much time. If you're found here, you'll be turned into a pig yourself. You must never come here with out me, understand." "I understand."_

Chihiro thoughts:

That little girl is I six years ago, but who is he.

_"Chihi..Chihiro that's my name isn't it." "Mmhmm that's how yubaba controls you. She steals your name so keep that card and while you're here, you must call yourself Sen. _

Whom is that helping me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swoosh. How did I get in this situation again I didn't go near zenibas gold seal. How am I going to get out of this again if only I could remember how I got out of this last time.

_"Haku fight them come on"_

Who is that?….That voice sounds familiar.

_"Haku this way" _

Haku fowllowed her voice he was so eager to figure out who she was. This is starting to sound like when Chihiro was swimming and haku poped up haku flew threw the balcony doors which was where the girl was at.

When he gets in, he bumped into a lot of stuff while the girl got rid of the paper birds. Haku finally found a place to stand up and look around. He saw that he was in the girl's dormitory. He turned his head and saw a pink figure talking trying to calm him down.

The sound of her voice her scent was so familiar. Every thing went mute as he flong himself out side so on his way out he could get a look at who she was when he flew pass her he was shocked at who it was. Is that?…

"Haku"

Haku woke up breathing heavy and sweating. "Was that Chihiro I just saw."

Meanwhile:

Chihiro is walking towards the two figures one of the younger her and the other one she can't make out. She gets closer and closer and as she does, the image becomes clearer.

"Those clothing"

She moves even closer to the figure.

"Is that…Haku?

"AHHH….OUCH!" Chihiro walked into the wall of the pigpen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh" Haku screamed on the bridge. He had gone to take a walk to get that dream out of his head. Haku's left arm is in pain and started to glow a light pink color. "Something's wrong with Chihiro." he snffed her out and followed the smell. It led him toward the pigpen. He got to the hill and saw a figure moving around rubbing her nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ow ow ow ow ow! Chihiro rubbed her nose. Then she went inside the pigpen.

She sighned. "Why do you people never listen to me. My mothe and father never listened to me. You people always get me into mess like this. I told you not to eat the food. Now that you didn't listen to you have to pay the price. With my magic, I can easily turn you back. However, it's somewhat funny to see you like this. Finally when im around you two its peace and quiet. See you in a month.

She happily ran out side and bumped into some one. Which mad her fall on the ground. "Ouch! My nose is taking a beating." "Are you alright?" he lended a hand to help her to her feet. She stopped rubbing her nose and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, he should have stepped back because once she was up there faces were at least an 1 in and an ½ away from each other.

Chihiro really didn't notice because her eyes were closed, as soon as she opened them she saw his chin. She then looked up and saw green emrald eyes lock with hers.

A/N all right that's the end of chapter 7. Chapter 8 is when the real fun starts. The extreme buiesness the fighting and magi tricks.


	8. The talk

Chapter 8: The talk

Sorry this took so long to update but I have been really busy for the pass week or so. My cusion came over and started to bugg me a lot and he wont shut up, he looking over my shoulder right now but I really don't care. Ok on with the story.

Last: She happily ran out side and bumped into some one. Which mad her fall on the ground. "Ouch! My nose is taking a beating." "Are you alright?" he lended a hand to help her to her feet. She stopped rubbing her nose and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, he should have stepped back because once she was up there faces were at least an 1 in and an ½ away from each other.

Chihiro really didn't notice because her eyes were closed, as soon as she opened them she saw his chin. She then looked up and saw green emrald eyes lock with hers.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes. but what are you doing here? She asked quickly turned her stare from his eyes to the ground. "well I thought you was hurt. So I came to help you…." he trailed of realizing exactly what he was saying then he added " hey don't take it as a sighn of a new friendship its only to help my self."

"and how is making sure that im safe helping you?" Chihiro asked her voice growing louder. "you know that wasn't very nice what you said to the pigs." haku stated changing the subject with a little smirk on his face. "so you did hear me." she asked standing up straight.

_"I wasn't trying to be mean or any thing. I was just happy to be around the twins for once and they weren't talking my ears of."_she thought to her self while yelling "since when am I suppose to be nice? They got me in the same situation my parents got me into six years ago. Do they think I like working for Yubaba just to set them free? Them, the people who didn't listen to me in the first place."

"Humans girls" haku mumbled to him self but loud enough that Chihiro herd him which really pissed her off. "And whats that suppose to mean?" she asked in a deadly tone while adding "why do spirits always say humans like we are not equal? Yeah we may not bow or curtsey all the time. However, aleast when we see a spirit acting all weird we don't mumble spirits under are breath.

Haku balled up his fist trying to hold his anger in but it was to much to hold he was getting sick of her yelling and she was really flipping his switch. Chihiro was now looking at haku with her hard eyes.

She could see him trying to hold back his anger his hands shaking and his eyes doing the same until he bust. "no were not equal." he told her while his soft eyes turned hard and cold like her's in just a split second then he added "You may not bow or curtsey but you still don't have respect. You humans are selfish , you walk the world thinking every thing is yours." He told her in a voice matching his eyes cold and hard.

"**Everybody isn't like that, I'm sure as hell isn't!**" she practically yelled at him in his face.

"**How am I suppose to know that!**" he asked in her own tone level.

"**heres some advise maybe if you just shut up and stop mumbling HUMAN under your breath you might just figure it out**! You act like you're the most perfect person in both worlds. She said lowering her voice and backing away from his face then adding "at least that's what you try to act like. You try so……

Chihiro didn't get to finish her sentence for haku punched her. "what? I should have block that, what happen to my reaction?" Chihiro toched her mouth with her finger and pulled away to look at it and saw blood.

Haku saw Chihiro pause. Her head turned to the right and facing down. He was a bit surprise she was still standing. He then saw her check her mouth. When she saw blood her left eye looked at him with anger in it and said "your gonna pay for that"then she jumped on him like a lion. After hitting the ground they were rolling around like to kids hitting each other. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl" he said punching her. "good I rather be treated equal then less value." she said grabbing his hand as he was about to hit her again, and punched him with the other.

After all that rolling around they finally came to a stop. Haku was hovering over Chihiro with his hand pinning her down practically crushing her shoulder. Chihiro was below him of course with a tight grip on his shoulder. Crushing his aswell.

As soon as she looked him in the eyes hers soften up and so did the grip on his shoulder. Haku's eyes did the same as he stopped grushing her shoulders and put them on the out side.

Both still looking in the eyes that calmed them down. Then out of nowhere Chihiro asked "why did you kiss me back?" a moment after that she added "last night when you held out your hand to shown me that I wasn't disappering anymore" then again she repeted the question "why did kiss me back?"

There was an akward silence that came across the two as he stood up straight and backed away giving Chihiro just enough room to get up too.

Chihiro could see that he was thinking, the way he would look anywhere but at her. It looked like he also wanted to know why he kissed her back. "I don't know why" he said breaking the silence among the two and then added "it felt like the right thing to do."

Haku looked up at her and started again "now that you mention it why did you kiss me in the first place?" Chihiro blushed at the question as she was trying to avoid eye contact. It was now Chihiro turn to think. Putting them back in complete silence.

"Something inside was telling me to." She answered after a moment while playing with her hands.

Haku could see this conversation was a little embarrassing to talk about for both of them so he decided to change the subject. Haku took a deep breath remembering how he tried to change the subject before and miserably failed. After a moment of thinking he finally found some thing.

"So….how long have you been a swimmer?" he asked with hope that she was a swimmer. "4 years" she answered, relived that he changed the subject then she asked curiously "wait how do you know I'm a swimmer?"

A/N sorry I got to go and guess what I found another way to keep what I rated this story the same. So I hope you like and please review. sorry this took so long and I will update in a week. Until then ta tah for now.


	9. The link to Sen

Chapter 9: The link to Sen

Last: "So….how long have you been a swimmer?" he asked with hope that she was a swimmer. "4 years" she answered, relived that he changed the subject then she asked curiously "wait how do you know I'm a swimmer?"

Haku smirked at the fact that he succeeded to change the subject and that she honestly didn't know how he knew. "First of all it's the power in your legs." he started and then adding "For instant when you jumped on me 5 minutes ago after I punched you actually knocked me down. That move is what swimmers would use to push themselves of the wall of the pool to swim at a certain speed."

"Wow im impressed" she said with a hint of sarcasim.

"Well" he started again, loving there conversation so much he didn't know it was about time for them to get to work. "I also know by the way you memorizedhow long you can hold your breath. Only a swimmer or a person who like to swim does that." he added.

"Oh yeah that" Chihiro said blushing for no apperant reason. After a moment of deadly silence Haku stood up and offered a hand to help Chihiro up. She took his hand and he pulled her up this time taking a few steps back.

"You should get going work starts in 15 minutes. I have to be some where stay out of trouble okay."

"Like I asked you before how is making sure that im safe helping you?" she asked really not expecting an answer but to joke a little.

Haku turned around and muttered under his breath something that sounded like "you have no ideal" and with that he turned into dragon form and flew off right in front of Chihiro. "Hes a dragon why am I not surprise? He looks familiar."

Chihiro started walking back the way she came thinking how she was forgetting something and about what just happen. Five minutes later she was at the stairs that leads to the boiler room. It didn't take her long to walk down them seeing that she knew what steps not to step on. She was then at the door as soon as she opened it she could feel heat moisted air blowing her way and she knew that Kamaji lit the boiler already.

She walked in and closed the door and headed for the main room. Whe she got there she saw Kamaji eating and Lin feeding the little soot balls. However she didn't see Haku in the corner leaning against the wall.

"Hi Lin" she said as she walked over to her. Lin looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Chihiro. "Sen!" Lin yelled as she dropped her basket and jumped up as she brought Chihiro/Sen into a tight hug. Which madeSen gaspe for air. Then Lin pulled away to look at her. "Sen what happen to your face you look just as messed up as Haku." she asked concern

"That's what I forgot. To heal my face." Chihiro thought as she said "that doesnt matter right now. Its been a long time you have to tell me what has happen in the pass six years well twelve." Chihiro said catching herself. Then she added "Lin what happen to you you look the same yet different. Did you like get younger or something."

"Well Yubaba said I wasn scaring away her customer with my looks" Lin said "Although it was really her" she added "so she gave me a younger yet still the same look." Lin finished completely forgetting about Sen's face.

"She can do that?"Sen asked with intrest. Lin nodded and said "but what about you last time I saw you was bony, little, scrawny, and had this half scared, quarter embarrassed, and quarter brave look to ya." Lin choose her word carfully and added "now you got curves, your thick not bony_'_ and you have a strong, bold, and brave look." what Lin said made Sen think of the bold and the beautiful for some reason.

"Women" haku mumbled aloud to himself at the sight of the two girls talking not at all remembering the conversation he and Sen had no longer then 45 minutes ago about him mumbeling humans.

Sen sent him a evil gaze and said "anyways" while rolling her eyes and turning back to Lin then added "oh yeah Lin I need work cloths Yubaba gave me back my job."

"Ok follow me" Lin said as she turned around to go threw the little door way. Sen did as she was told and followed Lin but was stop when Haku called "Sen." she turned around and he added "Yubaba wants to see you in her office after Lin and you clean the big tub." She nodded and left.

* * *

Sen and Lin was in the womans dormetry and Lin was picking out cloths for Sen. _"I wonder what Yubaba wants?"_ she thought as Lin said "found it." lin was looking at sen who really wasn't paying attention to her then she ask for no apperant reason "do you remember him" "huh" sen asked not exactly hearing Lin "Haku, do you remember him?" 

That question caught Sen off guard which made her blush like Lin was teasing her because she had a huge crush on him. "yes part of him" she said looking at her feet then she added "its his eyes they hold something that links to me." "is it love" Lin asked looking at Sen's face which was burning a crimson red. "I don't know" Sen said then added "other then that he's got a bad attitude and he's rude towards women." Lin chuckled at the sight of Sen she had her arms crossed and her head tuned to the right as if she was talking to Haku right now.

"Here found you some cloths hurry up and get dress" Lin told her as she threw them at her.

"Ok Lin"

* * *

Sen walked out the door in her new pink uniform. Lin was leaning on the wall waiting for her. "Alright Lin lets go I wanna show you something. Then after that I have to go to Yubaba's office." after Sen said that her stumach growled. She blushed in embarrassment and said "right after I get something to eat." Lin chuckled as she stood up straight and started to lead Sen to the kitchen and Sen followed. 

When they reached the kitchen Lin took two dumpling of the counter and gave them to Sen. "Thanks" Sen said as she scarfed down the first one in no time at all. Sen ate the second one before Lin could say your welcome'. Sen saw Lin looking at her and realized she ate those dumpling to fast. "sorry I was just hungry I havent eaten in two hole spirit world days." then she added "aright lets go to the big tub Lin" forgetting about the whole situation which made Lin laugh before leading the way (again).

Sen saw a huge blanket on a tableand said "this might come in handy" so she picked it up and left after Lin.

A/N: Sorry this chappy don't have action in it but im trying not to rush my story. But I wonder what she is going to do with the blanket and what Yubaba wants. Im pretty sure the next chappy is going to tell. I will update in a week so until then. ta tah for now


	10. Surprised?

Chapter 10: Surprised?

Last: Sen saw a huge blanket on the table and said "this might come in handy."

Present: "Heard you got the big tub Lin." A woman yelled from one of the various bathtub booths. While other people stared and said Sen and a somewhat surprised and happy voice. They finally got to the booth that held the big tub. It looked even worse than before. The room was filled with green strips chunked up rocks clods of dirt and clusters of the three mixed together.

"Disgusting" Lin spat as she was about to begin sweeping. "Lin wait." Sen stopped her as she unfolded the blanket she took from the kitchen then added "Lin helped me put this up over the entrance." Lin looked at her confused and mumbled "this better be good." As she walked over she took one side of the blanket and followed what Sen was doing and they had the blanket over the entrance in no time.

Sen told Lin to open the garbage shoot on the wall which of course blended in.

"OK Lin could you get behind me a little." Lin did what Sen asked and stepped behind her. Sen then put an invisible roof over them which on the out side made it look like Lin and her cleaning 12 spirit years ago. Sen inhaled as she held out her hands and then exhale. She then inhaled again while closing her eyes and turning her hand a 160 degrees. After a moment of concentrating on her energy she opened her eyes as she exhaled. Then she slowly raised her hands, as she did this every green strip, piece rock, mud and cluster of the three on the floor raised with it.

Sen smirked her hair going all sorts of ways as she began to move her hand to create a twister with the mess. The bottom of the twister was in the big tub peeling of the sludge that was so kicked on it would take weeks to scrub off if they were doing it by hand. Less then a minute the big tub was spotless.

Sen stopped twisting her hands and she began to shape the mess into a large ball as she led it to the garbage shoot on the wall Lin had gotten ready for her before she started. After she push it practically in the wall she released her hold over it. And the garbage ball dropped just like her hands dropped to her side.

After a moment Sen walked over to the garbage shoot she grabbed her nose and closed it at the odor it gave off then she closed it quickly. She took her hand off her nose and breath "done" in a some what relieved way. When she got no response she turned around to see a wide eye stiff Lin standing there. "H-How did you do that" Lin manage to say.

"Surprised?" She asked with a little sarcasm then added while she walked over to take down the blanket covering the entrance "My secret magic teacher"

"What they teach humans magic" Lin said helping her with the blanket.

"Not necessarily Lin you see my teacher is not….well… not exactly a human. He's a river spirit. You know the one I cleaned last time I was here." she had a hard time saying as she folded up the blanket they had down seconds ago.

"The stink spirit?" Lin asked

"yeah he teaches me magic and the others ordinary spells. But now that were on the subject can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Lin said

Sen snapped her fingers to remove the invisible roof she put up and asked her question " love is the strongest power of all use it when the time is right. Lin do you know what that mean?"

Lin shook her head and said "I'm not sure but it will come to you sooner or later." Both girls turned their head and saw a crowd looking into the room. "They were barely in there five minutes and the manage to get it sparkling clean." Some random person said (or frog thingy).

Lin looked at Sen and asked "you want me to get the token?" She smiled at her and said "I'll go get it" and with that said Sen made her way to the former to get a token.

Every one was still surprised and happy to see Sen back. Except one. "I need a bath token for the big tub."

"To bad" the former replied while giving every body else who walked by a token.

"Not this again." she whined

"Again…. I don't remember ever meeting a pesky human before." he spat human which tick Sen off.

Sen actually looked at the former and realized that he wasn't the one from before so she asked "What happen to the other former?"

"It seems he had a weakness for a worthless human girl and Yubaba got rid of him."

Sen new this former had a problem and he was really flipping her switch. If you had real good eyes you could see a tiny spark on her index finger that was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"What are you still doing here you worthless human girl?" he asked she was just about to tell him off until some one said "just give her a token."

A/N: sorry I really thought I was going to get to the part when Yubaba give them the mission but my mom is almost home so I really have to hurry up or she'll make me stay in bed all day and treat me like a little baby. And I definitely don't want that lol. So I'll write some later and thanks for the get well review FlowerLover and I hope I do so this chapter is dedicated to you. Lol. Next sneak chapter will be up soon so ta tah for now.


	11. Mission to the Human world

Chapter: 11 Mission to the human world

Hey my mother is letting me on the computer since she found out my leg wasn't that bad but I still have to walk with clutches. Anyway on with the chapter.

Last: "What are you still doing here you worthless human girl?" he asked she was just about to tell him off until some one said "just give her a token."

Present: When Sen herd this she turned and looked at the person as she did this that little spark in her hand disappear as if somebody threw water on it.

"But Master Ha." the man tried to protest but was cut off by Haku ordering him to "just do it" the he added "your best urbal formula to."

"But.." the man tried protesting again but Haku gave him a look that said you better do it or else._' _

Knowing the former he did not want to find out what else_'_ meant so he gave her the token there best urbal formula. Sen grabbed the token and left with out a thank you. The former called her a no manner having human girl.

Haku shot him an evil glare and told him "your in no position to say somebody doesn't have manners." and then ran off to Yubaba's office, she did want to see him before she saw Sen.

* * *

"Got one!" Sen yield running up to Lin handing it to her. Lin took a look at it and asked "how do you manage to get the really good ones?" 

Sen grinned and said "you have no ideal." then she added "I'll see you later Lin I have to go meet Yubaba." then she ran off.

Lin yield "OK comeback you hear." before Sen was completely gone from her site.

Sen had made it to the lift not really out of breath but she was still breathing a little heavy. Once the lift open she hopped in and pulled the lever on her left. Once she did that the door closed and she lifted up at amazing speed. Somehow that lift new were she was going because it didn't stop once it just took her to there in less then a minute.

The doors opened and Sen knew that she was at the top floor it was the tackiest floor in the whole bath house. Sen didn't know which looked worse the top floor or the big tub 10 minutes ago. Shesteppedout the lift and made her way to the tacky door onceagain. When she got there she was about to knock but the door swung open.

"What's going on?" Sen asked herself as she stepped into the long hallway the doors already open. Something was going to happen she can feel it. She began to walk slow and steady getting ready for what ever was going to come at her.

When she walked threw the second doorway she realized nothing came at her so she let her guard down which was a big mistake. Because a soon a she let it down a school of flying daggers came flying towards her. "bad timing Chihiro." She said to herself as she started to run away from them. She finally got to the last door. she opened it quickly and went in closing the door as fast as she opened it.

"Safe" she whisper opening her eye to realized she had two magic balls coming at her. With her fast thinking she crossed her arms and caught the balls. Her left hand caught the one coming from the left side, while her right hand caught the one coming from the right. After catching them she straighten out her arms while looking up at a grinning Yubaba. Then she asked "who threw these?" Yubaba's smile grew wider as she ignored Sen's question.

Sen decided to figure out the hard way she looked at both of them. After a moment of looking she found out which one was Yubaba's. she closed her hand on it and that one disappeared the other one she had no clue of who it was so she threw it up in the air and whispered three words "find your owner" the magic ball started to float across the room it made some false alarms butit finally came to a stop which was by the curtains that covered part of the balcony. Sen stared for a second to see if it was another false alarm when she realize it was a direct stop she said "you can come out now." Slowly the person behind the curtain stepped out and Sen did not believe who she was seeing.

"_It couldn't be him. Why would he. He is so dead."_ Sen thoughts couldn't go any further for Yubaba snapped her out of them and said "you passed the test."

Sen blinked a couple of times and yield "What test you could have killed me!" Yubaba laughed and said "Well it looks like you handled the situation quite well."

Sen rolled her eyes and asked in a frustrated tone "what do you want Yubaba?"

"I have a mission for you" Yubaba told her as her smile dropped. Her face dropped even more when Sen asked "for what reason?"

Yubaba took a deep breath and said "Its Boh. His memory is loss and I need you two to go to the human world to get the boukyaku nusumi jewel since you're the only one who know the human world I'm picking you to go on the mission with Haku."

Sen thought for a while before it came out. Yep she busted into laughter. After her laughter died down she said "let me get this straight you, the person who made me do the big tub before I just came up here, you, the one who just tried to kill me, you want me to go on a mission with him" she said pointing a finger at Haku while adding "the one who help you in the process of trying to kill me."

"Yes. I really don't see what's so funny this is my baby's memory we're talking about." Yubaba said banging her hands on the desk which was suppose to make some body jump of fear but Sen and Haku (which really nobody seem to know was there) stud still.

Sen sighed and said "Ok since its Boh I'll do it but I have to really make sure his memory is gone who knows what tricks you have up your sleeves."

Yubaba nodded and mention for them to follow her. And all three went threw the tacky curtains leading to Boh's.Once they got intoBohs room everything was the same.No matter how many years pass by he will still be the same. Bigger then any thing I could think of. "Uhoo sweetie." Yubaba said in her tone she use only when taking to her baby.

"What do you want woman." Boh said coldly his voice deeper then before showing that the twelve years did have some effect on him. "do you remember her" Yubaba said ignoring what her dear son Boh said. Boh looked up at them all Sen Haku and Yubaba. Boh grinned and said "I didn't know you got me a pet." with his eyes focusing on Sen. Sen raised an eyebrow at this. "first of all I'm nobodies pet." she snapped at him and then added "second of all she asked you did you remember me she didn't say here's your present Boh." She said the last part mocking Yubaba baby talking voice.

"Woman get her out of my site I want her locked up" he was obviously talking to Yubaba and then he added "I'll deal with her later." and with that Yubaba took Sen and the dead silent Haku out of the room into her office.

"He has a serious problem" Sen pointed out. "How old does he think he is." Sen was just about to add something else but was cut off by Haku finally talking "he's nothing like before he has no respect at all to ladies."

Sen agreed and said "at least they got one thing in common."

"What's that?" Haku asked

"Yubaba spoils the hell out of both of them" sen said laughing at it. Haku started to laugh at it and soon both of there laughter filled Yubaba's office and more. (A/N: I honestly didn't think it was funny )

"A-Hem" Yubaba's interrupted to tell them she was still there they stopped laughing and stood straight apologizing. Yubaba rolled her eye at the sight and just gave them a envelope and said "you two have 28 days for the mission all the things you need is in that envelope and you leave tomorrow. Now get out of my site!"

Sen and haku left but before Sen left she said "you know Yubaba you should be a little more nice to people who help you out." Yubaba threw a magic ball at her but before it even got to her she had the door close.

A/N That's all for chapter 11 I think that was the longest chapter I wrote but it was worth it. I am so glad that my mom is letting me on the computer to write my fic for the readers. Chapter 12 will be up soon. Until then ta tah for now :


	12. A Little to much to Handle

A/N: Hi every body sorry about chapter 11. I went over it and saw a lot of mistakes so I fixed it up I really didn't know it was that bad someone should have told me. But forget about that lets get on with the story. Oh yeah I have a chapter 10 ½ well its more like a deleted scene because it was suppose to be apart of chapter 10 but I'm going to put the part in this chapter.

Chapter: 12 A lttle to much to handle?

Last: Sen and Haku left but before Sen left she said "you know Yubaba you should be a little more nice to people who help you out." Yubaba threw a magic ball at her but before it even got to her she had the door close.

Present: As soon as Sen closed the door she immediately saw the school of flying daggers that tried to killer her stuck to the door. Sen's eyes widened when she realized that could have been her pinned to the door by those flying daggers.

"It's a good thing that's not me" she said turning around to start walking down the long hallway.

She walked a couple of feet until she herd something. . the sound Sen didn't want to hear, the sound of very sharp knives coming of a cutting board, the sound that made her turn around real slow. As soon as she completely turned around she realized it was that sound indeed. the school of flying daggers were being pulled out of the door by an invisible force.

"Not again" Sen whined as she took off. the daggers followed her every corner she took she tried to go to the lift but she would have gotten hit waiting for it to come up. She came to an intersection and tried to pick which way to go. She looked behind her and saw those daggers coming at her that's when she picked right. That path led her straight to the bathroom. She ran in and closed the doors quickly.

She could see daggers trying to get their way in the crack between the double doors. She let go of the doorknobs and backed back still looking at the door until she bumped into something or someone. "eeck" Sen jumped and turned around only to find out its Haku.

"What's wrong" Haku asked as he saw a hint of frustration in her eyes/

"I'm being chase by those daggers again" she said looking at her self in the mirror and then added "OMG my face looks that bad!"

"Why don't you just use your magic?" he asked while he mentally said _"women and there precious faces" _

"why don't you use your magic?" he asked also looking at his bruised up face. "because I'm suppose to use my magic wisely" she stated "and relying on it to save your life all the time is not using it wisely."

"What do you me…" Haku started to ask her but was cut of by the sight of a long sharp fighting sword in the crack of the double doors. the sword lifted all the way up and came down in one fast motion.

"D-d-did that just do what I think it d-did" Sen who was also watching the sight stuttered. Haku turned to look at her and nodded. They stood their waiting for them to come in. Sen didn't put her guard down this time she knew they was waiting for her to. Sen smirked when she got an ideal. Sen put her guard down but not completely she was still ready for them. She did a fake sign and turned back to the mirror. As soon as she did that all the daggers and that huge sword along with an another one came charging at both of them.

Sen smirked at this and whispered _"gotcha"_ after saying that she lifted her arm quickly her hand spread out as she breath "freeze" all of them stopped except one. the one that didn't stop and ran threw part of her hair and hit the wall before Sen's magic had any effect on it.

Sen and Haku was in some awkward positions. Sen hand was still out with one of the long sword inches from it. Haku hands was in a position that told you he was about to create a magic ball. But the only reason why he didn't move is because that second sword was inches away from the package between his legs.

Haku finally moved and backed back Sen did the same. With her hand still up she whispered some words and the power from the daggers and swords flew into the palm of her hand. After she had all the power all the swords dropped lifeless.

Sen examined the magic in her hand. "Somebody is using another person's magic." she said as she split it in half. She then walked over to Haku and threw one of the half in the air it busted like a firework. And it came down all over Haku and Sen. Haku didn't know what she did until he saw her face healing.

Haku turned and glanced in the mirror to see his face doing the same thing. He then looked down at his arm and saw that it had healed too. He looked at her with his emerald green eyes while he put his hands on her shoulders and said "Thank you."

Sen bit her bottom lip to keep from blushing and ignored him. She used that last half of the magic ball for her energy. "All done." she said as soon as she finished. She started to walk out the bathroom, and then she realized Haku wasn't following her, but then thought that he might have something else to do. Sen made her way to the lift and pressed the button that called it up.

As soon as the lift came up she step in and pulled the lever down. Like before it dropped down at amazing speed that made. Sen felt a little dizzy. After Sen Got to her destination she wobbled out of the lift like she was about to fall. Sen blinked her eyes a couple of time and put her hand on her hand before every thing went black.

**2 Hours later:**

Sen woke up in a bed she did not remember getting into. She was about to get up until she herd a voice say "You should get more rest."

Sen look over to where the voice came from and saw a figure standing on the balcony. "w-where am I?" She asked in a just-woke-up voice while looking around the room she was in. the person the voices belong to turned around and said "you're in my room." He answered and then continued as he walked over to her. "I found you on the floor by the lift. I was in the bathroom when I saw the knife on the wall dripping blood. It wasn't mine and since you was the other person there during the incident I knew it was yours."

A/N: you readers do remember the little dagger that kept going and ran threw her hair?

"Haku?" she asked. She knew the only person who knew about that incident_'_ had to be him.

"Yes?" he half answered and half asked he knew she had a question. "Why did I black out?" she asked moving her feet over the edge of the bed.

"The dagger had poison on it and it took a lot of magic to heel you completely." he said walking away from the balcony while continuing "somebody used dark magic for the poison spell because your head was forever bleeding until I got rid of the poison."

_It's a good thing he was ther- wait my head was forever bleeding.'_ Sen quickly brought her hand up and felt the back of her head and felt a slightly damp spot in the back of her head. She poked it a little and felt pain go threw her head and out her mouth as she hissed.

She then pulled her hand down leaving the sore alone. But when she completely ran her hands threw her hair she realized some thing was missing. "My hair band." she whispered.

"It's on the nightstand" Haku told her after he caught what she had just whispered to herself. Sen turned to her right and saw her purple hair band sitting on the nightstand. She grabbed her hair with one hand and picked up her band with the other hand she then begins to put her hair in a ponytail. She was just about to double loop it until it snapped.

Sen froze when she herd that snap sound and she was so hoping that it was not her hair band. But I guess luck wasn't on her side. She pulled her hand to her face and saw that the band had popped just as it sounded. "O my god." she whispered as if she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked as he saw the expression on her face.

"Nothing I just need go to Zeniba's before I leave tomorrow." She told him as she got up from the bed. "No problem I'll take you." He volunteered walking up to her. She looked up at him and smiled and then told him "Thank you."

"You know I've been helping you a lot lately and that's the first thank you I have ever gotten from you." He pointed out with a chuckle. Sen realized he was right she didn't thank him at all when he was the one who heeled her and when she blacked out on the bridge he was the one who carried her to the boiler room although he did do a rough job she remember the pain in her nose that she felt when she woke up but he still deserved a thank you.

"Thank you for heeling me and getting rid of the poison in my head and also thank you for carrying me in the boiler last night when I blacked out from not breathing." _even though you did do a bad _job_'_ She thought the rest of the sentence.

"I think you are forgetting something." Haku said. Sen looked at him confuse and said "what I don't remember you helping me with any thing else."

"Let me remind you about the bath token and the rude former." He said moving closer to her.

"You call that help I could have handled that on my own." She told him not realizing how close they were actually getting.

"Please." Haku said and then added "If I would have let you handle it a lot of people would have gotten hurt."

"That's not true." she told him while thinking well not half true' and then she continued "All you did was come up with your royal name Master Haku and got me a token."

"No. what I did was take something that was going to turn it to a big problem and stopped it from growing."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"What I mean is if I did not stop it I would have a lot of hurt people and a dead former and a crazy human girl on the lose. that's too much. But since I stopped it I saved a lot more time and energy."

"So I'm a little to much for you to handle huh?" she asked. She grinned when she saw the reaction from Haku when he realized that was exactly what he had said but he didn't say it the way she did. Haku looked at her when he finally calmed down and said in a sort of flirting way "More then you know."

Suddenly the door open and there standing in the door way was not who Sen and Haku both

wanted to see but she was there.

"Lin!" Sen was surprised to see her because she should have since her coming but was so caught up in her and Haku's conversation.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Cause it looks like you two gotten closer to each other." Sen turned backed to Haku that's when she realized how close they were both of them blushed and backed away from each other.

"Haku blushing wow I never thought it was possible." Lin was teasing. Both of them blushing like tomatoes. "Sen and Haku sitting in a tree doing thing you don't want to see." Lin sang making Sen and Haku annoyed and blushing oh how they wanted to get out But how?

A/N: Hi its my birthday every body if its August 9 then yeah its my birthday I wanted to get this chapter up on my birthday so here it is sorry it took so long. Yay I'm sixteen Yahooo lol driving. Moving out uhhh not yet. So I hope you like this chapter its kind of of lacking so stuff but next chapter wont be so please don't kill me. I don't want to die on the same day I was born. Next chapter will be up soon so until then

Ta tah for now :


	13. The Replica's

Hi every body sorry for the wait I had some problems with the computer cause I think somebody tried to give me a virus. But I was smart and I sent it backed to them never herd from them again. But anyway here's chapter 13

Chapter 13: Replica's

"Thank GOD." Sen whispered to herself hiding behind a door. She had finally made her escape from the one who never stops talking the one and only Lin. She really didn't go that far she just went to the next room which happened to be an empty private bath booth. Sen wondered what was going on in there so she put her ear next to the wall since the wall was a thin as paper she herd the whole conversation.

"Where's Sen?" Lin asked. She was probably looking around but Sen couldn't see so she just kept listening.

"I don't know but I wish she took me with her." Haku said

"Why? So you guys can go into the next room and do something with out my concern." Lin joked.

Sen knew Haku was blushing but just couldn't tell.

"You know Haku it's easy to make you blush. Every since Sen came around"

_Bingo! What? Every since I came around?' _Sen thought.

"You know you like her Haku I can see it in your eyes and I can see it in her eyes that she likes you too."

Sen blushed _how can Lin see things that don't really exist. Me Haku like each other god that's funny we barely get along we tried to kill each other in the pigpen. However we did kiss and that was probably the best thing we ever shared together and why is he being so nice to me. My head hurts I need to go to Zeniba's for some answers but the only way to get there is…Haku. Time to save him.'_

Sen got up and walked out the room she was in which was the room on the right side of Haku's room she took a deep breath and whispered those same words she used to get out of the situation herself now she have to help Haku.

"_Heave the time, the place, and space. The one, the tease. Now I say……… Lin freeze." _Okay maybe the spell was a little different because the last one she just made every thing freeze. Now she's just freezing Lin. Sen snapped out of her thoughts as that gust of wind past by her which meant the spell was in progress. She ran in the room Lin and Haku was supposing in and saw Haku talking to a frozen Lin, not really knowing that she was frozen.

Sen tried to stifle a laugh but it was just so funny how he was talking to a Linsicle. Haku herd somebody laughing and turned to the source of it.

"What are you laughing at and were did you go before?" Haku asked as if he was her father, when he saw that the laughter belong to no other than Sen.

After she stopped laughing she answered "1st of all it is none of your business were I went. 2nd of all the reason why I'm laughing is because I just put a freeze spell on Lin and your still talking to her."

"See you got your attitude back." Haku replied.

"Yes and it's really bad so I wouldn't get on my nerves if I where you." she replied and receive a loud gulp from Haku.

He knew Chihiro could probably be dangerous when somebody got on her nerves. And he did not want to relive what happened at the pigpen. "Come on lets go before talkative here unfreezes." She said pointing at Lin.

"Go were?" Haku asked as Sen grabbed his arm and started to pull him out his room.

"Wait maybe we should use the balcony?" Sen told herself as she started to pull Haku back into his room.

"Wait Chihiro what are you doing and were are we going?" Haku asked her as he pulled his arm out of her grip and grabbed her shoulders just to hold her still so she can explain.

"I'm trying to find a fast way out of here before Lin wakes up and you're taking me to Zeniba's……" Sen trailed off when she felt that gust of wind pass by her telling her the spell on Lin is over.

"Um Haku I think we should go this way." She said trying to get out before Lin sees her. She just knew Lin was unfroze. "Hey were are you two going." a voice from behind them said which Sen recognized it to be Lin. Sen didn't think to look behind her and just started to run pulling Haku with her. She turned left out the door and straight a head not knowing Lin was following them.

Haku had no choice to run Sen had a grip on his arm like she did when she was holding her breath across the bridge. And he did not want a wound by a human. So he sped up and caught Sen's pace which was pretty fast for a human.

_She kind of moves like the wind. The way her….'_

"Which way?" Sen asked aloud pulling Haku out of his thoughts about her. "Stairs or lift she started whispering to her self. While Sen was thinking Haku pulled the lever that calls the lift and the lift came up extremely fast. Haku tried to push Sen in but she stopped him and said "What are you doing?"

"Making are escape. What does it look like." he said as he finally manage get her in the lift. "O." was all she could say before he pulled the lever. The lift door closed and dropped down to their stop. They ran out the lift and passed various onlookers out the front door. They stopped half way cross the bridge at least that's were they thought they stopped it was pitched black out side.

"Haku!" Sen yelled. "Were are you? Sen asked looking around which was no good because her eyes haven't adjusted. "Lights on." Haku said and the bridge lights came on. Sen Eyes blinked a couple of times and turned around to see Haku in his dragon form ready to go. Sen rolled her eyes and said "Alright lets go."

Meanwhile:

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled wondering how it got dark so quick. He knew he should have held on tighter to Chihiro's hand. Haku turned around his eyes now adjust he saw Chihiro standing there with a ball of light in her hands walking towards him. "Chihiro?" He asked. "Are you alright?" he added once he got close to her. "I'm fine how about you?" she said in a happy voice with a warm smile.

_What? This is not Chihiro she not this nice to anybody especially me. Why start now. Plus she doesn't have that spark in her eyes that somehow connects to me. I'm going to take her to Zeniba's hopefully the real Chihiro will be there.'_

"Haku? Haku!" The so called Chihiro yelled snapping Haku out of his thoughts. "Yeah? Oh right I'm fine. Let's go."

"Go were?" The fake Chihiro asked.

"Have you forgotten already? We have to go to Zeniba's." He said knowing this replica didn't want to go.

"We'll go later you need some rest Haku." she said in a sweet voice that made Haku want to choke right then and there.

"I had rest already when I was mending your head. Besides I have to talk to Zeniba and I pretty sure she wants you to visit her. So get on." after he said that he turned into his dragon form and stood there waiting for her to get on.

The replica of Chihiro had a scared look on her face but she took it of and replaced it with a happy smile and hopped on Haku's back. And he flew off.

_Maybe Chihiro is at Zeniba's already with a replica Haku. I wonder if she already figured out he wasn't me.'\_

A/N: Hi everybody I am so sorry that this took so long I promise Next Chapter will be up Faster then this one Ok and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up real fast. But until then.

Ta tah for now ;


	14. Stabbed

A/N: Told ya was that quick or what? Well here's the story.

Chapter 14: Stabbed.

"Where are we Haku?" Chihiro said as they made a stop. In front of a cave.

"This is a short cut." Haku answered. As he started walking into the cave.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Chihiro before she started walking threw the cave tailing behind Haku.

_This is so not Haku. We may not get along but I still know him for some strange reason. But with this replica in front of me I don't have that feeling that I know him I kind of have that feeling that makes me want to choke him so bad.'_

"Um why are we taking a shortcut?" Chihiro asked suspiciously.

Haku growled in frustration before he answered her question with a simple answer as "It's faster."

_Yep definitely not Haku because Haku knows what fast means. And what's up with the growl am I annoying. Well let's just see about that.'_

"Are we there yet?" She asked earning another growl from him before he answered with a "No."

"How about now?" she asked earning yet another frustrated growl from the replica in front of her.

"No." he answered again.

_This could be fun.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wonder if Chihiro is there yet. And if she alright. I'm getting tired of riding this replica of Chihiro it just doesn't feel the same with out the real Chihiro presence around. I wonder why?'_

Haku was so deep in thought he didn't feel or hear the replica of Chihiro that is until he felt a surge of pain go right threw his shoulder. His eyes widened as he changed into human form all his scales blowing off in the wind. As he used his hand to grab the replica by the neck as he found a place to land.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!"

Chihiro and the so called Haku have been going at it forever. Chihiro was having so much fun being annoying she had forgot that they should be to Zeniba's already. That is until they came to a dead end.

"I must have took a wrong turn lets go back." Haku said breaking the silent that was among the two as they were looking at t the rock wall in there way. She was supposed to be at Zeniba's already.

"No. I am not following you. I asked you could you take me to Zeniba's and you take me to a dead end." Chihiro said showing that she was tired of following him.

"Well maybe if you would have stopped saying are we there yet? then maybe I wouldn't have been distracted and took the wrong turn. "He argued back.

Chihiro new that could be a reason why he took the wrong turn but she doubted it.

"Look I think I know the way back so if you want to follow me go head. But you're not getting me lost, because I am not going to be using all my energy to get us out of the mess that you might put us in." She said to him as she started to turn around to go back that's when she saw three tunnels that leads to the outside somewhere.

"Okay tha…" She started to say as she started to turn around but that feeling that comes before complete pain came to her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder to see that it was bleeding with the tip of a blade sticking out. She turned completely around grabbing her newly painful wound in the process. As soon as she turned around she saw the fake Haku laughing like she was a comedian standing there telling a joke.

Chihiro stud there hand on her wound looking at if she knew this was going to happen. He saw this look and walked over to her and said.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked but he didn't wait for an answer and just started up again "You knew and you let me lead you on like that."

Haku was now looking straight at her while she was trying to avoid his gaze. She knew he was right why did she lead him on?

He brought his hand up to her chin and brought her eyes to look at his that's when she realized his eyes were empty. Lifeless with out that link to her in them. She felt that she couldn't look at them no more she found intrest with the ground below them.

"Pathetic Humans" He spat Humans which made Chihiro look up weakly. (A/N: Shouldn't have done that.) "I knew the rumors about humans being stupid were true. But I never thought you Humans would be this stupid."

Haku brought his hands up for Chihiro to see that another blade appeared in his hands.

"Any last words." He asked getting ready to stab her again. She nodded her head and whispered her three words aloud.

"Wind.Trans.Zeniba's." suddenly a huge ball of wind formed around them nocking Haku's blade out of his hand.

(A/N: If you played Kingdom Hearts and you used the Aero Spell you know what the huge ball look like.)

The wind was so powerful red swirls made its way into the ball which happened to be Chihiro's blood.

Sen whispered one word when she new the transportation was ready.

"Go."

And the ball suddenly disappeared and the spot the two was just standing in was empty.

A/N: Ha I told ya it would be fast didn't I had another Ideal for this chapter but I liked Wish Wielder's don't ya think. I tell you how the other was going to go. Chihiro was going to be a Zeniba's house making up a telling Zeniba about something happening in the bathroom between the two. And Haku thinks it's something nasty because Chihiro keeps fluttering her eyes. But I like this one better. Well next chapter will be up but until then.

Ta tah for now ;)


	15. Zeniba's place

A/N I think I'll take Yessika's advice.

Chapter 15: Zeniba's place

Last: The wind was so powerful red swirls made its way into the ball which happened to be Chihiro's blood.

Sen whispered one word when she new the transportation was ready.

"Go."

And the ball suddenly disappeared and the spot the two was just standing in was empty.

Present:

"Let me go." Chihiro demanded trying to free Haku's arm from her neck. But it only got tighter. Haku was so angry that all that was on his brain is to tighter his grip fiercely. Why did he think it was going to be a safe trip to Zeniba's. No scract that he's not angry he pissed. So pissed that if the replica said another word he would squeeze the life out of her neck.

"Ugh." the replica let out grabbing Haku arm as he squeeze her neck uncontrollably. Haku had been walking ever since to Zeniba's. He was determine he was going to make it with out blacking out and letting this replica escape with out any answer in to why she tried to kill him.

Haku finally got to a distant where he could see Zeniba's house. And he slowly made his way to it. Not caring if the replica could barely breath.

Haku and the replica came to a huge pond. But Haku didn't pay any attention and just kept walking.

Haku was so deep in thought he didn't realize he was walking on water but when he did he didn't really care and just kept going.

They made it across the huge pond and finished the few feet they had left to Zeniba's. when they got to the front door it popped open like somebody they were visiting.

Haku still pissed off pulled Chihiro in front of him and said "ladies first" and pushed her in. His hands sill around her neck.

"Hi Chihiro and haku what…" Zeniba said but trailed off when she saw the position they were in.

"Haku what are you doing I thought you were going to protect her not hurt her." Zeniba said walking over to him.

"This isn't Chihiro and I don't remember saying that I'll protect anybody." Haku said as he made his way to a corner were he pushed Chihiro up against the wall letting go of her neck watching her slid to the ground gasping for air.

"Don't listen to him (gasp) Zeniba he's the (gasp) fake one here." She said while trying to catch a breath.

"Then how do you explain my arm you replica." Haku asked getting even pissed at her lie.

"Well the "real" haku told me if I ever get in trouble use the special knife that's now in your shoulder."

_wow she's a natural that was a pretty good lie. But what does she mean by special._

"What do you mea…." he asked but got cut off by the gust of wind that came by. That small gust of wind Haku felt turned into a visible ball that soon became invisible again to show the two people standing in it. One Chihiro and the other Haku.

"Chihiro, Haku? " Zeniba asked wondering what was going in her house. The Chihiro that just appeared turned around and said weakly "Hi granny." then she turned to Haku and smiled at him.

"Chihiro are… You alright." Haku asked as he saw the blood dribbling down her left hand from clamping onto the wound on her right shoulder.

"Yeah Haku I'm fine, how about you?" she asked giving a smile that described how she looked. Weak.

Haku smiled back her. But when he did for some strange reason the other Haku got a little jealous. And before any body knew it another knife appeared and the fake Haku hand and he stabbed Chihiro in the stomach.

Chihiro eye's widened as she bent over and spat out blood that instantly came to her mouth. She put her hand on Haku's chest and a twister came out of her hand a pushed him towards the wall were the other replica was at. Then she whispered.

_Wind cube prism.' _and a cube made completely of wind appeared and trapped the two replica's in.

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled and ran over and caught her before she fell on the ground.

"What?" she asked as if she wasn't in this situation.

"Stay awake ok." he told her while stroking her hair invoulontary.

"I'm not going to sleep Yet, I'm not even finished." she said in a tired voice while lifting her upper body.

"Haku." she started while turning her head to look at him. "Take out the blade in your shoulder." She added.

"Why?" Haku asked curious to what she's about to do.

"Do you trust me?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah but…" he started to say but she cut him off by saying "Well just do it." Haku just sighed and complied to her order and took the blade out of his shoulder. Chihiro did the same thing but had a little trouble with the one in her stomach, it was just to painful. But she finally got it out. Once she got it out she brought her right arm up and outstretched it as far as it would go as she spread out her hand getting ready to palm something.

She pointed her palm at the replica of Haku and said "I don't like you." as she said that the Haku replica arched up as a bright orange light came from his body and into the palm of Chihiro hand. She kept collecting the light until it seem as though he was dried out.

Chihiro Stopped when she couldn't get anymore she then threw it up over her and haku's head. And whispered

"Wind aid."

After she said that wind moved all around the orange ball and then it hit Haku and Chihiro with out warning. And all the two could see was the place growing darker and darker.

A/N: hey every body sorry its short but it's also late. And don't worry White dragon lady  
they will remember each other. Um can I ask any body a question? Well if you said yes Which one sounds better Hakira or Chikira? Tell me in a review and next chapter will be up soon but until then

Ta tah for now ;


	16. Remembering 2

Chapter: 16 Remembering 2

Last: Chihiro Stopped when she couldn't get anymore she then threw it up over her and Haku's head. And whispered

"Wind aid."

After she said that wind moved all around the orange ball and then it hit Haku and Chihiro with out warning. And all the two could see was the place growing darker and darker.

Present:

"Where in the world am I." Chihiro said looking around the place she was standing in. All white. She was about to walk around until the dream sequence changed to the front of Zeniba's house.

"How did I get he…?" she asked her self but got cut off when she saw a white dragon with a green mane. "Is that Haku?" she asked her self getting a better look a the beautiful dragon while it was landing.

Chihiro stared at the dragon for along time. He was just beautiful the way his mane blew in the wind and how his scales look professionally cleaned.

He looked like he got ready just for this moment for someone special. But for who?

Chihiro stopped looking at the dragon when she herd a creak from what sounded like a door. She looked and saw that it was indeed a door it was Zeniba's door. But it wasn't quite open enough to see who actually opened it.

But it seemed to be the person Haku wanted to see because he had his head down in an apologetic look in his eye's. one that said I'm really sorry about what happened._'_

'_But who is he apologizing to…._

_**Haku!**_

Sen snapped out of her thoughts that voice sounded awfully familiar but what came next was not what Chihiro was expected. What she saw was a little girl wearing a green and white stripped shirt and pink shorts. That ran right to haku and smothered him.

_**Haku.**_

_**Thank goodness.**_

_**Your alive. I cant believe it.**_

_**How did it happen?'**_

_Oh my lord that is me. What am I doing smothering Haku?'_ Chihiro thought but didn't get a chance to answer that thought because she herd Zeniba's voice.

_**Ah that's love for ya**._

_What does she mean by love?' _Chihiro asked in a whisper.

_**Look granny Haku's alive.**_

_**Haku I will forgive you for stealing my precious seal.**_

_**But in return you must take care of this girl.**_

_Wait that's why I brought the golden seal back because Haku took but why? And why am smothering him?'_

Suddenly the dream sequence change and instead of her standing on the ground she was floating in the air.

_Okay here's another question what is going on? And where am I?'_

Before she knew it she was the tip of a dragon's tail which she realized it to be Haku's.

_Why am I here? What is going on?'_

_**Haku listen I just remembered something from a long time ago.**_

_**I think it may help you. Once when I was a little I dropped my shoe into a river.**_

_**And when I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I drowned.**_

_**But the water carried me back to shore. It finally came back to me.**_

_**The rivers name was the Kohaku River I think that was you and your real name is Kohaku River!**_

_Oh my god that was him.'_

All of haku scales blew off in the wind all three dropped down well all five dropped down. Chihiro was so far in thought that she didn't realize they was falling until haku said something that snapped her out.

_**You did it Chihiro!**_

_**I Remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River.**_

_**A River spirit?**_

_**My name is the Kohaku River.**_

_**They filled in that river its all apartment now.**_

_**That must be why I cant find my way home Chihiro.**_

_**I remember you falling into my river.**_

_**And I remember your little pink shoe.**_

_**So you were the one who carried me back to shallow water.**_

_O my god they are about to kiss.'_

_**I knew you were good!**_

_Yeah and I knew you two weren't going to kiss I was just seeing if the… the god's new.. Yeah. Wait am I still falling.'_

When she looked down she saw the ground and how close she was coming to it. Just as she was about to hit the ground her vision blurred out as she flung up of the bed she was on sweaty and breathing heavy.

Chihiro looked around and saw that she was in a room with purple walls and a dresser in the corner.

"What a weird dream." She said to her self before closing her eyes and laying back down to go back to sleep. that's when she found a big firm pillow. That she laid her head on and curled her right leg around. She was so comfortable. That is until she herd her pillow breathing and felt the part she was laying on move up and down. She also herd the soothing sound of her pillows heart beat.

"Since when do pillows have heart beats? And can breath? And moves?" Chihiro asked aloud to her self as she opened her eyes and brought her head up to see exactly what the pillow is. There in the spot her pillow was supposed to be was Haku sleeping peacefully.

"Oh its just Haku." She said and laid back down. It took a little while before her brain told her that "your sleeping with Haku." Once it said that she jumped out the bed well fell out of bed. Trying to get away from Haku. Who stayed sleep threw all the noise she was making.

Chihiro walked out the room she was in and saw a couch and there on that couch sat Zeniba.

"Sit Chihiro. I made some tea." Chihiro complied and sat on the couch across from the one Zeniba was sitting on. When Chihiro sat down she had this aching pain in her stomach. With out thinking she grabbed her stomach with her right hand but her shoulder caught that same aching pain. And she grabbed that with her left hand.

"Drink the tea it'll help." Zeniba told her after taking a sip of hers. Chihiro took her left hand off her shoulder and put it on her stomach then she took her right hand and picked up the tea slowly since the pain in her shoulder was intense.

"Thanks." Chihiro said before she took a sip of her tea. Which it instantly stopped the aching in her shoulder and stomach.

Meanwhile:

_What just happen? And where am I?' _He asked in thought to not realize the dream sequence changed to the front of Zeniba's house.

"How did I get he…?" he asked him self aloud but stopped himself when he saw himself. A white dragon with a green mane. "That's me." he said while it was landing.

Haku stared at the dragon for along time. He remember last time he came to Zeniba's how he got all cleaned up to apologize for stealing the gold seal and for another reason he just couldn't remember.

Haku stopped looking at himself when he herd a creak from what sounded like a door. He looked and saw that it was the door to Zeniba's house. But he couldn't see who actually opened it.

But it seemed to be the person the younger him wanted to see because he had his head down in an apologetic look in his eye's. one that said I'm really sorry about what happened._'_

'_why am I being shown this I already know who I apologized to…._

_**Haku!**_

That was not what Haku was expecting. What he saw was a little girl wearing a green and white stripped shirt and pink shorts. That ran right to the younger Haku and smothered him.

_**Haku.**_

_**Thank goodness.**_

_**Your alive. I cant believe it.**_

_**How did it happen?'**_

_That's Chihiro. And she's smothering me. And she's being nice to me.'_ Haku thought then his head snapped into the direction where he thought he herd Zeniba's voice.

_**Ah that's love for ya**._

_What does she mean by love? We were in love?' _Haku Thought aloud.

_**Look granny Haku's alive.**_

_**Haku I will forgive you for stealing my precious seal.**_

_**But in return you must take care of this girl.**_

_Wait that's why she said I promised to protect her. '_

Suddenly the dream sequence change and instead of Haku standing on the ground he was floating in the air.

_Okay what is going on? And where am I?'_

Before Haku knew it he was the tip of a dragon's tail which he realized it to be the younger version of him.

_Why am I here? What is going on?'_

_**Haku listen I just remembered something from a long time ago.**_

_**I think it may help you. Once when I was a little I dropped my shoe into a river.**_

_**And when I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I drowned.**_

_**But the water carried me back to shore. It finally came back to me.**_

_**The rivers name was the Kohaku River I think that was you and your real name is Kohaku River!**_

_My name isKohaku River!'_

All of Haku scales blew off in the wind allfive dropped down. Haku was so shock of getting his name back he hadn't notice that they fell until the younger version of himself spoke which snapped him out of his thoughts.

_**You did it Chihiro!**_

_**I Remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River.**_

_**A River spirit?**_

_**My name is the Kohaku River.**_

_**They filled in that river its all apartment now.**_

_**That must be why I cant find my way home Chihiro.**_

_**I remember you falling into my river.**_

_**And I remember your little pink shoe.**_

_**So you were the one who carried me back to shallow water.**_

_How many times have we kiss?'_

_**I knew you were good!**_

_I guess once. Wait am I still falling.'_

When he looked down he saw thathe washeading straight for the water. Since he was a River spirit he had no problem with hitting the water. That is until he actually hit the water.That water was hot like hell. That water was so hot it made him jerk up screaming of the burning pain it gave. But when he jerked up he had a aching pain in his stomach and quickly garb his stomach with his right hand. But he regretted it once he felt that same pain in his right shoulders.

"I guess his mouth wasn't open." A voice that sounded like Chihiro said.

Haku got up out of the bed he was in holding both his stomach and shoulder and walked out the room. That's when he saw Chihiro sitting on the couch playing with some brown liquid in the air and Zeniba on the couch across looking at Chihiro while shaking her head.

"Open your mouth Haku." Chihiro ordered not once looking at him.

"Why?" he asked a little curious.

"To help stop the pain." she simply said still playing with the brown liquid.

_You don't have to tell me twice.' _Haku thought before he opened his mouth. With out a second Chihiro flicked her hand to the right and the floating brown liquid rushed its way to Haku's mouth. As soon as it hit his mouth he closed it and swallowed it and just like Chihiro his stomach and shoulder pain went away instantly.

"Thanks." he said. After he thanked Chihiro his stomach did the most embarrassing thing any body could do in one minute.

"Grrr rrrrrr." Translation (I'm hungry). went his stomach and it made him blush so bad it made Chihiro laugh but she stopped when her stomach growled in union.

"Grr rrr." Translation (Me too) went her stomach which mad her blush and Haku laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys haven't eaten yet?" Zeniba asked while getting up hurrying herself to the kitchen.

"Because we really didn't have time to talk with every thing happening last night." Chihiro said.

"Don't get smart Chihiro you do remember that promise I made the first time we met." Zeniba said with a smirk.

Chihiro wanted to say yeah want to try but she knew Zeniba would take it the wrong way. So she ended up saying "Not really."

"So what are we going to eat?" Haku said out of no where.

"Pancakes." Zeniba answer which made Chihiro and Haku go wide eye and rush to the door. Once they opened it to look out they saw that it was mornig the day they will be going to the human world.

The day there mission begins.

A/N Hey every body I finish with chapter 16 I think. Here's to the reviewers.

pixie-loves-night: thanks for the compliment.

Yessika: sorry I got your review late. But you could name the time for the next chapter okay.

The True Weirdian: thanks I kinda think it's cool that's why I put it there that and it kinda of popped in my head.

Shealtiel: sorry about that it's kind of a writing habit if I think about it.


	17. Chihiro's House

A/N: Here you go Yessika.

Chapter 17: Chihiro's House.

Last: "So what are we going to eat?" Haku said out of no where.

"Pancakes." Zeniba answer which made Chihiro and Haku go wide eye and rush to the door. Once they opened it to look out they saw that it was morning the day they will be going to the human world.

The day there mission begins.

Present: "I still can't believe you slept threw all of that noise we were making last night. You got to tell us how you did it." Chihiro and Haku said at the same time to the new comber at the breakfast table.

But all the new comber had to say was. "Ah ah."

"Alright keep your secrets to your self." Both Haku and Chihiro said again.

"You and Chihiro both keeping secrets." Haku said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"What do you mean I'm keeping secrets?" Chihiro asked a little confuse as to way he said such a thing.

"You still won't tell us why they are still here." He replied pointing his fingers at the replica's in the cube prism.

"Oh." Was all Chihiro said as she drew an invisible outline with her finger, around the box. And chanted "water trans." Suddenly the cube filled up with water and then disappeared taking the people inside with it.

"So why were they still there?" Haku asked not at all fazed to what she just did.

Chihiro sighed and finally answered. "It's connected to me it only stays if I'm alive and if I'm weak the magic on it weakens." Haku shook his head to show that he understood.

_Why was that so hard to say?' _"Um what do you want me to do with my plate Zeniba?" Haku asked as he got up.

"Just keep on the table and I'll clean up after you leave." Zeniba replied

Chihiro knew it was time to go so she stood up and said. "Thanks for every thing granny. I'll come back to visit in 56 spirit days."

Chihiro made her way to the door and she was just about to leave until the tapping on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and saw Noface right in front of her face.

"Ah ah." was all it said which Chihiro thought it meant he wanted to come with them.

"I'm sorry I don't think you can come with us Noface." She told him with an apologetic look on her face.

All Noface did was shake his head and pushed his arms out gesturing that he wanted to give her something "Ah ah."

"What is it?" She asked looking down at his hand. As she looked down Noface opened his hands and there in his hands sat a beautiful green hair tie.

Chihiro eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?" She asked picking up the hair tie. Not expecting an answer she examined the hair tie and said "It's beautiful." Before she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"**ARIGOUTO**!" she yelled and embraced Noface.

Chihiro let go of Noface and ran out the door to catch up with Haku. Apparently he started on his own and left Chihiro.

Once she caught up she asked him. "Why you leave me?"

"You were taking to long." He gave a simple answer.

"Oh so how about we get a sneak peek at the stuff in are mission folder." Chihiro suggested.

Haku stopped and his eyes grew wide he had forgot the envelope. "Haku what's wrong?" Chihiro asked after seeing him go stiff.

"I forgot the envelope in my room." Haku said thinking of what might happen if he goes to get it and gets caught by Lin. He loved her like a sister her but she kind of scared him.

"Oh don't worry I have it." she told him putting up her hand for him to see the envelope appear in her hands then disappear.

"I hope we are not going to be walking all the way there." Chihiro pointed out.

"Yeah your right." Haku said and he was just about to turn into his dragon form until Chihiro stopped him. "I have a faster way we can get there if you don't mind." She told him with a warm smile. That made him want to smile back which he did.

"You have to hold me close so we won't get separated. Okay." she told him while stepping close to him. He then put his arm around Chihiro's waist and pulled her close. A little to close I might add. It was closer then a hug it had no gap in the middle of there bodies. But for some reason it felt comfortable for Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro put her hands on Haku's shoulder. Haku wrapped his other hand around her waist.

Haku and Chihiro was having a hard time doing this. Haku hands was shaking so bad he could swore he touch her butt by accident and he thinks he still has his hand on it.

Chihiro cheeks was crimson she has never been this close to anybody before and she was scared out of her mind. She could have sworn she felt Haku touch her butt and she thinks he still has his hand on it. But for something that is so scary to her she doesn't know why she feels so comfortable doing it with Haku.

Chihiro took a deep breath and closed her eyes thinking of where the grass fields were at and her and Haku standing there. Once her vision was complete she whispered.

"Wind. Take me there."

Then wind swirled all around them. They were covered by wind. Chihiro kept her eye closed her hair moving in all direction even though it was in a pony tail. Haku eyes were still open admiring the beauty of the sight in front of him.

The transportation was finish they were at the place they wanted to be but they didn't seem to let each other go that is until Chihiro said. "We're here." in a low voice that meant she really didn't want to break the contact between the two.

"Okay." Haku said and took his hand off her butt and from around her waist. He stepped back. He then looked out onto the field. He turned around with a smirk on his face looking straight at Chihiro.

"Shall we." He said hooking his arm.

"We shall." Chihiro said smiling as she hooked her arm with his. They took one last look at each other before they started of to the human world.

They both ran to the tunnel laughing and having fun that is until they actually stepped inside. That's when they felt another presence.

"I don't think this is a good ideal." Chihiro said to Haku. They had both stopped to look around because of that feeling that they are not the only people there.

"There's no other way we can get to the human world. So we just have to watch our backs." Haku said giving her hand a squeeze. They were holding hand while they were running to the tunnel and they never seem to let go.

Both Haku and Chihiro took a deep breath and started to walk towards the 3 exits. But the middle one is the one they were planning on walking into.

Walking at a steady pace they made there way into the tunnel looking around with there guard on. Well it was just Chihiro doing that. Haku wasn't doing that until he could see something around them become visible then invisible.

"Somebody just tried to hit us." Chihiro spoke.

"How do you know?" Haku asked confused as to what he just saw and what Chihiro said happened.

"Because I known when my protection ball deflects a hit." Chihiro told him like he should have known.

"How should I have known you put a protection ball around us?" He asked when he realized she thought he would have known.

"You honestly thought we would walk threw the tunnel UN protected when there somebody other then us here that might be trying to kill us." Chihiro pointed out a little concern if he really thought that.

"No… I just thought…" Haku was trying to explain but he ended up being cut off by Chihiro.

"You actually thought that." Chihiro laughed. "I can't believe you actually thought we were going to be unprotected." she added still laughing.

"It not funny." Haku stated.

"Yeah it is." She simply said.

"No it's not." Haku stated again.

Chihiro and Haku was talking so much that they really didn't realized they were outside until Haku tripped over a huge rock and fell on the ground bringing Chihiro with him since they were still holding hands. (A/N I don't think they will ever let each other hands go.)

"When did we get out side?" Haku asked out of nowhere not at all concern that they just fell.

"I don't remember." Chihiro said getting up off the ground well off Haku if you think about it.

Haku stood up when he felt Chihiro off of him. Chihiro then held out her hand and said "let's go."

Before Haku took the hand he said. "Let's go where?" Chihiro just grabbed his hand and ran ignoring his question.

After running for at least 45 seconds she made to the place she wanted to stop at. Her mother's house.

"CHIHIRO MUSI OGINO!" Chihiro mother called from the porch.

Uh Oh! She used her full name. Chihiro is in some deep trouble and her and Haku knew it. Chihiro made her way up the porch were her mother was.

"How did you know I was here?" Chihiro asked thinking her mom had children senses. Mrs. Ogino didn't answer her daughter instead she slapped her.

"Ok Maybe I deserved that." Chihiro said looking up at her mother only for her mother to slap her again. "Maybe that too." Chihiro said looking up at her mother again only to sense her mother about to slap her again.

Chihiro moved her hand up and caught the incoming hand and surprised both Haku and her mother. "Don't push your luck mom." Chihiro said pushing her moms hand away.

"Where were you it's been three days?" Chihiro's mom cried.

"No it s been a day in a half." Chihiro corrected her mother.

"Well it feels like three." Her mother simply stated.

"Look mom I don't want to go threw this today. Where is dad?" Chihiro asked changing the subject.

"Don't you go to dad to get out of this Chihiro? I thought I lost you I thought I lost my baby." Mrs. Ogino told her daughter.

"Mom. I'm your daughter, your child, your angel, your little devil; anything but I am not your baby. You need to let me grow up you treat me like I'm five." Chihiro pointed out to her mother.

"What is wrong with you Chihiro you change every since you grand parents died you haven't been the same." her mother said making Chihiro a little made for bringing up her grand parents.

Chihiro just let it go and turned around. "Hold up Haku I'll be right back." She yelled at Haku.

All Haku did was nod his head. Yeah Haku stayed back there he didn't want to add on to the fight her and her mother was having but since he is a dragon he herd and saw every thing that happen.

"Oh so he's who you ran off with?" Her mother asked after seeing the boy. Chihiro just ignored her as she walked past her mother into the house. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She closed her door and locked it. She then begins to pack up her stuff.

Knock knock. Went the door Chihiro knew exactly who it was that's why she locked it.

"Chihiro open this door right now." Mrs. Ogino ordered but got no response from Chihiro.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked and this time she did get an answer as soon as the door opened. "Haku needs a place to stay." She simply said and walked down the stairs.

"Well I'm sorry he can't stay here." Her mother said crossing her arms.

"I knew you would say that so that's why we're staying at my house." Chihiro smiled at her mother's expression.

"No you can't." Chihiro stopped at the door when she herd her mother say that. "I can and I will." Was all she said before she walked out leaving her mother.

When Chihiro made it outside she saw Haku and her dad talking getting along unlike her and her mother. She got rid of that thought and walked over to the two.

"What's going on you two?" Chihiro asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh Chihiro, honey I didn't see you coming." Mr. Ogino turned around to say as he herd his daughter's voice. He then begin again. "I met your friend here he's a nice person." he pointed at Haku.

Haku just smiled.

"Oh yeah here are your keys Chihiro, I took your car I hope you don't mind." Mr. Ogino said handing Chihiro the keys. Chihiro smiled and turned the alarm off and threw the bag her cloths that she packed were in.

As soon as she turned off her alarm it made that little noise which made Haku look up. And what he saw was something he had never seen before.

It was a 2005 Mazda MX-5 Miata. But he didn't know that. It was silver a natural color to Chihiro. He also didn't know that.

"What is that?" he asked admiring it.

"It's a car silly. Now get in." she said walking over to her car and opening the door for him. Since he didn't know what to do she told him step by step which gave her father a curious look on his face.

"He's new here." Was all Chihiro said and got in the car and drove to her house.

Chihiro house was all the way across town so it took a while to get there and when she did Haku was in Awe again her house was huge. Bigger then her mothers. Her house described a flower. Her whole house is Tan. It has striped of red and flower pots hanged all over her house the roof is all glass.

"Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to come in?" Chihiro's voice snapped him out of the daze he was in.

Haku just nodded his head for some reason and followed Chihiro in her house.

Chihiro gave him a tour of the house before that sat down in the living room.

"So let's check out this mission envelope." Chihiro said as she made it appear in her hand.

"Ok." Was all Haku said as he got up to sit by her.

A/N: Sorry this took so long and no The True Weirdian chapter 16 is not the last chapter. And sorry I made the chapter end like that. I read it over and it did sound like the last of the story. And I'm sorry for that. Do you forgive me? Well next chapter will be up soon but until then.

Ta tah for now ;)


	18. Surprised Mission

Hey every body here's chapter 18 this is when they find out what they have to do on the mission. Oh yeah I just watched the movie and I found something that made me laugh. I was counting how may time Chihiro blink in the movie and I lost count. Yeah once you start watching movies like do you'll start to point out things in the movie. Like how dry Chihiro's eyes must be and how watery Haku's must be. Because Haku barely blinked in Spirited Away. But anyways on with the story.

Chapter 18: Surprised Mission.

Last: Chihiro gave him a tour of the house before that sat down in the living room.

"So let's check out this mission envelope." Chihiro said as she made it appear in her hand.

"Ok." Was all Haku said as he got up to sit by her.

Present:

"Hey Haku do you want something to drink before we do this." Chihiro asked. Getting up out of her seat. Haku nodded his head. And Chihiro left to get them something to drink. Chihiro came back with glasses filled with pink liquid. She sat down putting the glasses on the table and pick up the envelope once more.

"Okay. Here we go." Chihiro said taking a deep breath while opening the envelope. She then tilted the paper upside down so that every thing slid out carefully on the coffee table in front of them. The first thing that came out was a keychain that look to be rubber and had an advertisement on it. Next came a small piece of paper that had two people dancing and writing on it. The other thing that came out was a piece of paper that had somebody's address and phone number.

The next thing that came out was a little booklet that said "key to the elements." with a picture of a blue jaded jewel. Four airline tickets. Two to I think Hawaii and two to Canada. And the last thing that came out was a letter from Yubaba.

Haku picked up the letter and opened it. He then begins to read it out loud as Chihiro began to look at the card with the two dancing people on it.

"_Dear Chihiro/Haku _

_If you are reading this then you are in the human world unless you two are taking a sneak peek in the spirit world." _Haku stopped and looked at Chihiro and saw that she had frozen up but thought it was so she could listen to the letter. Then he started up again_ "But anyways you have 6 things to do to get the boukyaku nusumi jewel if you read the little booklet it'll tell you all about it and the four items you need to collect. This is the end of the message so this letter will terminate in 5 SECOND!" _Haku yelled the last part of the letter.

He then jumped up wondering what to do with the letter in less than 5 seconds he ran across the room and opened one of the windows and threw the letter outside just in time for it to explode in the air. Haku closed the window so smoke wouldn't get into the house. Haku turned around to see Chihiro still in that same place and position as before. He then walked over to her thinking something was wrong.

"Uh Chihiro what's wrong?" Haku asked but all she did was turn her head and gave him

The card with two people dancing on it.

"What's this" Haku asked

"Just read it" Chihiro ordered.

"Dancing contest" Haku started to read the gold print out loud "For Chihiro and Haku." the card read "this lovely couple have been invited to be a contestant in our dirty dancing competition in two weeks, the winners' couple gets a vacation. Any where they want to go." Haku finished the gold print and his eyes traveled down to were they printed the address and date it would be starting. "Hawaii."

"What's so bad about it?" Haku asked.

"Ok do you know exactly what Dirty Dancing is?" She asked knowing he didn't know.

"Dancing." was all he said. Chihiro just rolled her eyes and said.

"You will find out once we go to practice. I'll try to get us in tomorrow. I know a friend who can help us out. She owes me a favor." Chihiro said picking the phone up off the floor. She then pressed one of the memories button and put the phone to her ear.

Chihiro sat there for a while waiting until some one on the other line picked up and said hello.

"Hi Yumi. I uh need a favor."

………………………………...

"Please you owe me one."

………………………………...

"Like that time I saved you from your boyfriend. And don forget I got you out of trouble when we were at school."

………………………………...

"Yes! Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me."

………………………………...

"Um I need Dirty Dancing lesson."

………………………………...

"It is none of your business how my partner looks."

………………………………...

"Oh alright" Chihiro looked over Haku then said on the phone. "Pretty handsome. But he's not your type." Haku blushed.

"So can you get us in tomorrow?"

………………………….

"Thanks Yumi you're the best." Chihiro hung up the phone. And looked at the still a little pink Haku.

"It's tomorrow at eight." She said standing up. "It's 5 O'clock. Let's go shopping we need to get you some clothing." she said walking closer to him. "Come on." she said grabbing his hand and keys. Then she ran out the front door pulling Haku with her. Locking it from the inside she closed the door.

She then ran to her car still pulling Haku. She turned off the alarm and let go of Haku's hand just so she could open the door for him to get in. once he got in she closed the door and ran to the drivers side and hopped in her self. She then put then started her car and left out the drive way.

"So Haku what's your favorite colors." Chihiro asked keeping her eyes on the road. "Blue and white. Why?" he asked her looking out the window taking in everything passing by like a dog would do.

"I am taking you shopping for human clothing for you to wear so you won't look all weird with those cloths you got on. Is that a problem?"

"No I was just wondering." Haku said noticing her attitude growing.

The rest of the car ride was quite until they mad it to there stop. Which of course was the mall. Chihiro jumped out of the car and ran over to Haku side and opened the door for him. When he got out she closed the door and turned her alarm on.

"Come on lets go!" She said grabbing his hand and running in the mall at a normal pace. Chihiro ran into a section that said Men's Clothing. That's when she started picking clothing like crazy which scared Haku because they seemed to be some that was flying off the racks and into his hands.

Chihiro then pushed Haku into the changing room and made him change into all these clothing, some cute, some bad, and some absolutely terrible. But there was this one outfit that was Chihiro and Haku's favorite. A Turquoise shirt that brought out his green eyes and green hair and a pale color pair of pants. Like eggwhite. It looked amazing until you got down to his shoes,

"Now those have to go." Chihiro said pointing at his shoes.

"No I want to keep these they hold memories I have yet to discover." Haku explained and Chihiro new exactly what he meant. He then went to go get out of the cloths he was in and put his old ones back on.

"Okay but you still have to get shoes." Chihiro said holding the cloths that she liked on him. Haku came out and put the shirt and pants he just had on in the pile Chihiro had in her hands.

"Alright I'll get new shoes but I'm not throwing these away." he told her as she started her way to the cashier. When she got there no one else was in line so she just dropped every thing on the counter.

The lady rung her up and man did it take forever. The lady finally finished.

"That'll be $364.78."

"Do you take debit cards?" Chihiro asked pulling out her card.

"Why yes we do." the woman said bringing out that card swipe thingy and Chihiro swiped her card and entered her pin number.

"Okay now shoes and we get a tuxedo for you and a dress for me."

The door to Chihiro house creaked open and in came Chihiro and Haku dragged there way in there with a whole bunch of bags flying in. hey she was tired. Trying on dresses all hour. But she didn't compare to Haku at all Haku tried on every tuxedo in the store until they found the right one.

Honestly every thing she bought today went over $1,000. Chihiro stomach growled loud enough only she could hear it. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Haku looked at her he was just about to answer but his stomach answered for him.

"Gr rrr!" His stomach roared. Translation: Yes cook something

"I guess that's a yes." she said walking into the kitchen to make something to eat.

30 minutes later the smell of Chihiro food was keeping Haku awake it smelt so delicious that all he wanted to do was go in the kitchen and devour the food.

"Alright come and eat!" Chihiro yelled not from the kitchen but from what Haku thinks to be the dining room.

Haku didn't wait another second and ran to the dining room. What he saw made him cry. There sitting was his favorite dish. Spaghetti and meatballs. Was he having a lucky night or what?

Before Chihiro could blink Haku was sitting at the table tearing up her meat balls. She had to use wind to get her two meat balls that Haku tried to eat out of the air. She then tried to get some of her homemade sauce on her noodles. She practically made her whole plate by magic. This will be the last time she will make spaghetti for Haku. Because next time she might not even get any.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long hurricane Katrina cut my computer off and I had to start this chapter over. Yeah you could call Chihiro rich. But not that rich I tell you later on in the story.

To the reviewers:

**pixie-loves-night**: Don't worry I will. Thank you.

**The True Weirdia**: Stop it, you're to kind. Thank you.

**Yessika**: Sorry I turned off the chapter. Thank you.

**Wish Wielder**: I thought that same thing. I thought that since Haku had a River he would know what a car is but it kind of slipped my mind when I was writing. Thanks.

**Shealtiel: **I know that's my dream house. And I am going to put a scene in when they talk about the dream. Thanks.

**FlowerLover**: Is this as soon as possible. Lol.

Well next chapter will be up soon but until then

Ta tah for now ;


	19. Problems

Hey every body sorry this took so long yesterday was my mom birthday. So it took me a long time to practice saying happy birthday in Japanese. And I finally got it although I barely remember it now. But anyways on with the story.

Chapter 19: Problems.

"BEEP BE**Ep beeeeee**ee e e e e" A annoying sound started but was cut short by Haku watching a sleeping beauty. Tossing and turning looking so peaceful nothing to read on her face. He could watch this forever.

But forever didn't last long. Because two hours later you could here Chihiro waking up lightly.

"Mhhsmack" She groaned as she started to slowly open her eyes. It took a while for her vision to actually come back. And when it did, well you probably know what happen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chihiro yelled in a squeaky voice.

Chihiro covered her self up with her covers and yelled at Haku.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Haku asked still staring at her. She was struggling to put the covers around her and stand up at the same time.

"That! When you sit down and watch me sleep until I wake up my mother use to do that." she explained while she wrapped the covers around her completely. Chihiro stopped moving and looked at her clock.

"What happened to my clock?" she asked picking it up only to see water run out the cracks. She then turned her head towards Haku who was still staring at her.

"It was going to wake you up." He replied and earned an angry look from Chihiro.

"That was the ideal stupid!" She yelled while looking in her drawer for her watch. Haku just smiled at her and said "What are you looking for?"

"My watch to see what time it is…. Ah here it goes." She said bringing it up t her face to see what time it is.

"O my god we're late for practice Yumi is going to kill me." She panicked and ran out of the room only for the comforter she had wrapped around her to get caught on the bed. And out came the girl wearing a see threw silk gown with her Victoria secrete looking

Lingerie under it.

Haku was just staring at her he sure was making her day horrible.

"Out." She said pointing at the door.

Nothing. Haku was like a deer caught in the headlights eyes wide open because of what was in front of him.

"I SAID OUT!" She growled this time which made Haku snap out of his trance and get up and run out the door. But before she could close the door Haku stuck his head back in and said as he looked her up and down. "By the way you look **_really really_** nice."

"GRRR! YOU PERVERT!" she growled slamming the door close trying to catch Haku's head but missed it.

"Uh I am so locking my door tonight." She said to herself before she went into her own personal bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Hour and 30 minutes later:

"What is taking Chihiro so long?" Haku asked himself pacing back and forth. "She was really mad when I left her room I wonder if I can make it up to her." he said also to himself. (A/N: ok Haku is going to be talking to himself until Chihiro comes' down stairs.)

"I know what I can do. I can make her breakfast." Haku said it as soon as the ideal popped in his head. He then ran to the kitchen and looked around it was so clean compared to the kitchen in the bath house you could see unknown things crawling around the floor dishes were dirty. And the stoves piled up with spilled food. Chihiro kitchen was sparkling clean. It was dusted in places that you wouldn't even care to look.

"Well let's start cooking." Haku told himself as he made his way to the cabinet but then his conscious came into place.

"Stop you don't want to mess up her perfectly clean kitchen." A little mini Haku with angel wing that sat on his right shoulder said.

"I'll clean it up besides I want to make it up to her for what happened in her room." Haku said as he looked threw the other cabinet. Just then a mini Haku with devil horns popped up and said.

"Go for it Haku she wouldn't mind."

"Well I think he should ask Chihiro first." Angel Haku said worried.

"But it will ruin the surprise. " Haku said as he found what he wanted to cook. "Ah pancake box." he turned the box around and saw the instructions on how to make it.

"How bad can it be?" He asked.

30 minutes later.

"Beep…Beep….Beep." the fire alarm went of. (Translation: You…. is going on?" Chihiro yelled running down stairs and into the kitchen were she know she smells something burning.

"Why is it so hot in here…?" What she saw made her want to laugh cry and kill at the same time.

There in front of her was Haku burning pancakes. Her kitchen was a mess pancake batter all over the stove counter and floor. Every eye on the stove was lit and the oven was on broil that was the reason why it was so hot downstairs.

"Surprise." was all that came out of Haku's mouth.

Chihiro walked over to him and turned off every eye on the stove and said "Just forget it we are late enough," She said to him as she pushed him out the kitchen.

"**Kurikaesu.**"She whispered before they left out the door.

"Made it." Chihiro said as she walked into the door of Dance Fever Haku trailing behind her.

Chihiro looked around every where until she found exactly who she was looking for. "Hey Yumi." She said running to her friend who had an angry face on by the way.

Chihiro stopped when she saw this face. "What's wrong?" She asked a little concern as to why her usually happy friend was so angry.

"Your 4 hours late! Practice time is over if you haven't notice." Yumi yelled.

"I would have been early if someone didn't try to burn down my house." She said looking at Haku.

"Chihiro don't blame it on him you probably took forever getting ready." Yumi said taking Haku's side.

Chihiro smirked. "HEY ANY BODY HERE WANTS TO TAKE DIRTY DANCING LESSONS. FOR FIVE DOLLARS AN HOUR RAISE YOUR HAND!" Chihiro shouted and 9 people raise there hands. While one couple fought over it. And the they rose there hands.

"11 people plus us making 13 people who want to learn." Chihiro said.

"I can't Chihiro I don't have professional dance teachers." Yumi sighed.

"We'll teach." just then two people who looked to be a couple came out.

"Okay that's a little weird." Chihiro pointed out. It is if you think about it you need teachers and teachers' pops out of nowhere.

"So Yumi what do you say?" Chihiro asked expecting the answer she wants.

Yumi's Frown turned into a Smile before she said what Chihiro was expecting her to say. "Let's get this party started."

Every body cheered as Yumi lead all of them to a huge empty room. Where there lessons would begin.

A/N: Sorry I have to turn this chapter off and sorry it took so long. But my mother always wants me to BBQ on her birthday. I kneed to start making nasty food so people will not like my cooking. Well next chapter will be up sooner then this one but maybe not because of school but I will try.

Ta tah for now ;


	20. Jealous

Hey every body here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter: 20 Jealous.

_This is amazing. The professionals moving together showing how much they enjoy doing this together. The way they move to the music how they looked to be one. And the sound of someone gasping and chocking at the same time is hilarious.'_

"Now do you know what dirty dancing is?" Chihiro asked as soon as the dancers stopped.

"I-I-I-I-" Haku tried to speak but just couldn't. Suddenly a glass of water appeared in his hand and he drunk every last sip of it.

"I-I-I didn't think the word dirty meant any thing." He finally got out.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are going to start off by seeing what type of dancing people already knows. I have nine helpers that'll come around and help every one out." one of the professional dancers said in a calm voice. As women and men started to help out other couples. Haku and Chihiro just stood there as the professionals themselves came over to help them with Yumi following behind.

"Hi my name is Mary and this is my husband Keno. How are you?" The woman who just identified herself as Mary said as she walked over to where they were standing. Mary had brown hair with purple eyes and pale skin and a body that any woman would want. She was beautiful. Like nothing you have ever seen. She was unique.

Keno had a nice body. Brown short hair that sticks up in a nice hair style. Hazel eye that match his hair. Unlike his wife he was tan.

"We're doing great. How about you?" Haku asked.

"Oh we're fine thanks for asking. Now let's get started." Keno said putting a hold on the talking. "We need to know the dance styles you two already know."

"Well I know ballroom dancing I really don't know what Chihiro knows." Haku spoke up.

They all turned there attention to Chihiro and waited for her to tell them the type of dancing she knew.

Chihiro knew what type of dancing she does. She just was a little to embarrass to tell them.

"I actually don't know what it's called but I think I can show you if I had a partner that knew my style." Chihiro said hoping to god they didn't want her to show them.

"It's ok Chihiro knows how to move." Yumi spoke. Mary nodded and asked for Haku to show what he knows by dancing with her. Haku took Mary's hand and walked out about 10 feet away from the group. When they stopped walking music started to play out of know were.

Mary brought her right hand up and placed it in Haku's while she put her other hand on his shoulder and his hand laid on the side of her waist. This made Chihiro mentally growl.

Haku and Mary started to dance which was so beautiful every one stopped what they were doing and started to watch the dance performance. Chihiro was watching with eyes filled with anger or was it jealousy.

Haku dipped her and brought her back up. He then gave her a spin and extended both of there hands out as far as they would go. She started to move back but on her way Haku gave her a spin and she came back and put her hand on his shoulder as he dipped her once more and the music ended.

Every body started to clap and once Haku realized that every body was watching him his cheek turned crimson.

"Nice." Was all Chihiro had to say when Haku took his place by her again.

What happened next was not what Chihiro wanted. "Ok now it's your turn to show what dancing you know." Keno said scaring Chihiro when he dragged her to the dance floor.

"Don't be afraid." Keno said which made Chihiro space out for a minute.

"I'm sorry what?" Chihiro said as she came back to reality when she thought she herd him say something else.

"I said I'll lead and you can step in any time. Is that ok?" Keno repeated.

"Yeah." she answered. As she turned around her back facing his chest. Keno was a little taller then her so it looked a lot better and you could see both of them. Instead of one head blocking the other.

Keno put his head on Chihiro's shoulder and his right hand on her knee. And whispered "Relax." before the music started.

Shut by Black Eyed Peas is the name of the song. Chihiro knows it very well its one of her favorite song.

Chihiro began to relax as Keno had told her to. When the singing began in the song Keno Started to slide his right hand up her thigh and he gripped the side of her waist. He turned her around facing each other his arm going over her head landing on her shoulder.

He then began to move his hands down in between her breast and all over her body. Chihiro did the same thing to him but she began to zigzag her way to the ground while feeling around Keno's body and came back up.

Haku was growling under his breath. Haku for some reason he had a problem with Keno touching Chihiro the way he was touching her now. Haku looked around to see that every body was looking at the two dancing and some people cheering them on when they were fully pressed together and they started to move with each other.

Haku had to admit it was pretty interesting to watch them dance for some reason. Chihiro did a dance that all the guys in the room except him started to cheer for.

Chihiro put her hands around Keno's neck and she started to move up and down like a worm. She then stopped as Keno twisted her around. She then started to shake her butt as Keno Started to drop down moving his hands down her sides and doing the same when he came back up.

The music finally stopped and every body especially all the guys cheered over powering the applause Haku and Mary got.

Chihiro blushed and walked over to Haku trying so hard to not look embarrassed but failed miserably.

"Nice." Haku mocked.

"Shut up." Chihiro simply said giving him a push. Haku just laughed and playfully pushed back.

"I haven't dance like that since I met Mary." Keno said making Chihiro blush even more.

"Me neither." Mary said making Haku start blushing again.

"Okay you two class is over we are going to start the learning tomorrow. So please come at 12:00 pm." Mary said.

"Yeah and don't be 4 hours late like you were today." Yumi pointed out.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and pulled Haku with her and left them but not with out telling them they will be there tomorrow.

Chihiro ran to her car and turned off her alarm and hopped inside and Haku did the same on his own. Chihiro started her car and headed home.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Haku asked while Chihiro was waiting for a red light to turn.

"My Grandma. I was 11 when she taught me. She was 52 but she obviously knew how to move. She taught me every thing she knew and then some." Chihiro explained. The light been turned green.

"What about you? How do you know how to dance like you do?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm from the spirited world. They have parties to honor people and every body has to know ballroom dancing." Haku answered.

Chihiro was almost home. When she got to her house she turned her car off and sat there for a while before she said. "You know Haku once we learn the dance and finish this mission maybe we could go to one of those parties in the spirit world. And show them what we can do. Is it a deal."

Haku smiled at her before saying. "Deal." and the both shook hands.

Chihiro Got out of her car and so did Haku before she turned on her alarm. She made her way up her porch and took out her keys. Once she found the right one she tried to open her door but it just swung open telling her it was unlocked.

"I could have sworn I locked this door." Chihiro said walking in her house. Haku followed behind her. Haku was looking around not really knowing where he was going. He then bumped into Chihiro which made him wonder why she stopped walking.

"What's wro…?" Haku was about to asked but stopped when he saw exactly what was wrong.

What Haku saw made him want to hug Chihiro. Because what he saw was that her house was a mess. Drawers opened and every thing that was in them was on the floor. Lamps on the floor broken glass.

Her house was a mess.

A/N: sorry every body it's time for me to go to sleep and sorry this took so long I hate school who invented it because I want to kill him/her. Well I hope next chapter will be up soon but until then

Ta tah for now ;


	21. Chapter 21

Hey every body I'm so sorry but I have to postpone this chapter for another week maybe even longer because I have band and choir and photoclub I don't know what was going in my head when I signed up for all of that stuff. but I can explain my mom wanted me to join choir cause of my voice. (Just so you know I can sing) My dad wanted me to play in the band. (saxophone) And my sister wanted me to join photo club with her and she didn't even join her self but I did and I cant get out of it because I already joined. so I have a lot to do so please don't be mad at me I'll try to update when I can. Ok. I hope that's soon because I like this story.

Sorry again but I will be updating soon so

Ta tah for now ;


	22. Intruders

Hey every body Columbus break!

Chapter 21: Intruders

Last but not least: What Haku saw made him want to hug Chihiro. Because what he saw was that her house was a mess. Drawers opened and every thing that was in them was on the floor. Lamps on the floor broken glass.

Her house was a mess.

Present:

"_Tip tap tip tap_." Softly ran threw Chihiro ears.

Chihiro turned her head to the right were she herd the sound come from. The sound of someone in her house softly running. Haku herd it to but from a different direction. Chihiro started to run after the sound. She ran into the dinning room listening closely to the sound when it stopped she stopped. She was in the middle of the dining room. Nothing was there unless you include the mess and the glass on the floor then something was in the room.

"It's not here anymore." Chihiro whispered to her self trying hard to find that sound. When she didn't hear in the room she thought that she should go to another room to see if she can hear it.

Before Chihiro could make it out of the door she caught something that was coming near her face with amazing speed. A rock?

Chihiro looked up and saw someone at least ten feet in front of her. This person had an all black suit on with a lot of pockets. This person had fire red eyes that looked like they can pierce right threw Chihiro.

Before Chihiro knew it the person came at her with amazing speed and threw a punch. Chihiro caught it instead of dodging. Chihiro then used the person's hand she caught to flip him.

He fell on the ground with a loud thump that clearly hurt.

"Why are you here?" Chihiro asked her voice filled with anger.

Instead of answering Chihiro he did one of those fancy kick and knocked Chihiro on the ground hitting her head during the process.

Meanwhile:1

Haku was having his own little problems. Right now he was outside battling a guy who uses the earth as a weapon. But Haku was wining.

Haku was running and throwing magic balls at his opponent trying not to Stand in the same place at the same time.

Back to Chihiro:

"Oomph." Chihiro hit the wall sliding down to the floor. Chihiro got up slowly only for her opponent to throw a whole bunch of punches at her. Chihiro dodged them until they got faster and faster and faster until the last punch hit her right in the face.

Chihiro fell back. That attack was hers but she thought nothing of it.

While she was falling back her foot came up and kicked her opponent under his chin. Which made him fall back also and both of them hit the ground.

"Cough Why are you here?" Chihiro asked again she was going to get an answer no matter what it took.

Chihiro and the thief got up at the same time and the same way. (If you think about it.)

"Answer me!" Chihiro yelled so loud you could here cats. (I know I hear cats when I get mad)

No answer. Chihiro was breathing heavy and she was pissed. She couldn't use her magic on a regular human her grandma told her not to. So she used her fighting skills but her opponent kept stealing every one of her moves.

(Lets go to Haku.)

Haku was breathing heavy from running from one place to another this was wasting his energy. Bur he didn't know what else to do because if he stayed in the same place….. Lets just say it's something bad put it like that.

_I wonder how Chihiro is doing. Something must be wrong.'_

Just then Haku herd a noise. the sound of glass breaking from inside the house. Where Chihiro is.

Haku eye converted there self toward the sound for a moment.

'Chihiro?" Haku whispered. Haku hadn't realized that he was standing in the same place until His opponent caught him off guard. Haku was dragged by his ankle while his opponent said. "Cat fight." (Ok what exactly did he mean by that.)

Haku somehow got his way out off his opponent's grip. And they started fighting again. But he was still worried about Chihiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh!" Chihiro hit the ground. This girl was using all her moves how does she know them. They were moves specially made by her nobody else knew them.

Chihiro stud up slowly. She was just about to ask this person something until he started running towards her.

Chihiro just stud there and waited for her opponent to come when they were inches from each other she put up her hands to stop him. She grabbed both of his arms and they folded against his chest as she tried to keep him from pushing her. But this person was obviously stronger then her so he over powered her and the both of them was pushed out the window next to there right.

(Yay there out side Haku!)

Haku turned his head to the side were he herd the sound of breaking glass again.

"Chihiro?" The name escaped his lip with out him even knowing.

There sitting there on the ground in the pain was Chihiro and a another person. Chihiro looked pretty beat up.

"Chihiro!" He yelled.

"Yeah it's me. What do you want?" She asked groggily as she stood up and gave him one of her smiles.

Haku smiled back. She probably would be the only one to make him smile in a situation like that.

While Haku and Chihiro smiling Chihiro's opponent was getting up behind her.

"Jessie!" a man with cinnamon brown hair and chocolate colored eyes yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine Frank." Jessie pointed out. Jessie was Chihiro's opponent. Blonde hair red fire eyes.

"Oh and all this time I thought you was a mute or death or something." Chihiro said being smart. Chihiro didn't expect for the blonde to throw another punch but she did.

(A/N: I am not putting a cat fight scene in this story just because Haku and Frank are standing there looking at them. No! I was but I am not! All right I'll think about it.)

Chihiro flew back and hit the ground hard.

"Is that a good enough answer for you!" Jessie spoke. (Finally)

"I didn't ask you anything….yet. Now why are you and your boyfriend here." Chihiro said getting up.

"The jewel." Jessie answered touching her right pocket.

Target right pocket' Chihiro mentally made a note.

Chihiro then started to run toward the blond. While Chihiro was running she notice something following her. It was under ground or was it the ground. She really didn't know but it was moving fast. She quickened her pace.

Chihiro looked up and saw the so called Jessie standing there waiting for her, like the so called Frank had a plan that was actually going to work.

I wonder how her face will look when she finds out it won't work' Chihiro thought as she made it towards the right of Jessie and tore her pocket right off with just a grab and a pull. But while doing that the ground started to rise up trapping Chihiro and Jessie in.

"Chihiro!" Haku screamed trying to go help but something caught his legs. He looked down to see it was the ground holding him down. Haku knew exactly who was holding both him and Chihiro down.

Frank.

Haku looked over in Frank's direction with an evil glare on his face, all Frank did was laugh.

"Say goodbye to your precious Chihiro because she's not coming back." Frank said still laughing.

Haku glare soften as he felt a slightly familiar breeze pass by him and into the ground loosing it up to give his feet space to escape. Then that little breeze ran threw one of his ears and out the other and made Haku smile.

"I think it's you that should be saying goodbye to your precious Jessie." Haku said which made Frank laugh even more.

"Jessie can make it out of there. That worthless human can't." Frank said (shouldn't have done that.)

(A/N every body should know that worthless Human's is a trigger to put the energy back into Chihiro. Which means she will have the last laugh if you say those words to her or about her.)

"Why do I have to be worthless, because I'm not a spirit or something like that." Chihiro voice rang threw Frank's ears as his eye's widened. Chihiro stepped from behind Haku which was where she was hiding.

"How'd you get out?" Frank asked with unbelieving eyes.

"I think the real question is where's Jessie?" Chihiro pointed out. Frank looked over to his trap knowing exactly where Jessie was.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well she's a little tied up right now. Isn't that right Haku!" Chihiro yelled as if Haku wasn't standing by her any more which he wasn't.

"That's right Chihiro!" He yelled. Frank herd it clearly and turned around but before he made it around Haku punched him and Frank flew all the way over where he tried to trap Chihiro but trapped Jessie instead. When he hit the ground every thing he had control over returned back to normal.

The ground trap which trapped Jessie went back to normal and revealed a passed out Jessie with a rope made of wind tying her hands and feet together and she was gagged. And all her pockets were torn off.

Haku saw this and looked at Chihiro.

"I was curious of what might be in the other pockets and she was struggling." was all Chihiro said and Haku went back to looking at the scene. Frank stood up with his hand on his head. He then bent down to pick Jessie up bridal style. He turned around once he had her in his hand.

"I'll see you in the cave." He said an took off running faster then the roadrunner.

"He ran." was all Haku said as Chihiro walked over to him.

"Lets go inside….." She didn't finish for she fainted. Haku caught her but when he did he cut his finger on something. Haku pulled his hand from under her and looked a the cut on his thumb.

He had an ideal of where it came from. He then flipped the unconscious Chihiro around so that her back was facing him. He then pulled up her shirt to reveal a not so pretty site. Glass every were on her back some sticking out some so deep it would take a lot of magic to get out.

He followed the trail of glass and it led down to the back of her knee.

"How can she?" Was all Haku said as he gently carried her in the house to mend her wounds.

A/N Sorry this took so long but I had a lot to do and Columbus day is practically my only day off so here's the chapter. Columbus discovered a rock and for that I'm glad because he got a holiday for discovering a rock. I get a day off. Yay! One of my reviewers said they didn't really like Chihiro's dancing. Well I'm sorry but one of the two had to dance like that and since Chihiro lives in the human world I picked her because it wouldn't seem right if it was a proper Haku was dancing nasty like that now would it. Well I have to start the next chapter so I can have a head start. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really don't like it that much but any way I'll try to put next chapter up soon but until then

Ta tah for now ;


	23. Sensei!

Chapter 22: Sensei!

Last: "I'll see you in the cave." He said an took off running faster then the roadrunner.

"He ran." was all Haku said as Chihiro walked over to him.

"Lets go inside….." She didn't finish for she fainted. Haku caught her but when he did he cut his finger on something. Haku pulled his hand from under her and looked a the cut on his thumb.

He had an ideal of where it came from. He then flipped the unconscious Chihiro around so that her back was facing him. He then pulled up her shirt to reveal a not so pretty site. Glass every were on her back some sticking out some so deep it would take a lot of magic to get out.

He followed the trail of glass and it led down to the back of her knee.

"How can she?" Was all Haku said as he gently carried her in the house to mend her wounds.

Present:

_**Haku listen I just remembered something from a long time ago.**_

_**I think it may help you. Once when I was a little I dropped my shoe into a river.**_

_**And when I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I drowned.**_

_**But the water carried me back to shore. It finally came back to me.**_

_**The rivers name was the Kohaku River I think that was you and your real name is Kohaku River!**_

Why am I here again?' Chihiro asked herself mentally she was having this same flash back as before.

_**You did it Chihiro!**_

_**I Remember I was the spirit of the Kohaku River.**_

_**A River spirit?**_

_**My name is the Kohaku River.**_

_**They filled in that river its all apartment now.**_

_**That must be why I cant find my way home Chihiro.**_

_**I remember you falling into my river.**_

_**And I remember your little pink shoe.**_

_**So you were the one who carried me back to shallow water.**_

_**I knew you were good!**_

Suddenly a white light spread over Chihiro's vision.

"Mhmm" Chihiro moan as she woke up. She had some problems actually getting up though because her back was killing her.

_Why am I having this same dream' _She mentally asked herself.

"You should get some rest. You was hurt pretty bad." Haku voice filled her ears. Which made her feel better and stop thinking about the dream for some strange reason.

"I'm fine Haku. How long have you been awake?" Chihiro asked.

"I just woke up." Haku answered.

"Oh." was all she said before she opened her drawer and started to rumble threw her junk.

"What are you looking for?" Haku asked curious.

"My watch since my clock is dead. Ahuh found it." Chihiro told him. She then looked at the time.

"Its 7:00 am." she said like it was no big deal.

"Get out." was the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"What?" Haku said a little (I cant find the word).

"You herd me I said get out." Chihiro said calm.

"OoooooooKkkkkkkk." Haku said as if she was crazy and got up and walked out the door.

"What's her problem." Haku said outside the door. As he begin walking downstairs.

"Good he's gone." Chihiro said painfully getting up out of bed.

"Now I can take a mending bath."

2 hours later

"What is she doing up there." Haku is downstairs in the living room well one of the room they all look the same now. Haku was bored and he know he cant cook and he's not even going to try.

_I wonder if she's still mad at me.' "_She can't be that was yesterday." he started to think out loud to himself since it was the only thing that kept him entertain. "Women do keep things in there little minds for a long time." He added

"Little minds?" Haku jumped ten feet in the air when he herd Chihiro's voice.

"If my mind is little then yours must be mini because you sure don't act like your smarter then me. How many times do I have to tell you that spirits and humans are alike, equal, level, identical, equivalent, the same, pair, twosome, couple, double act, two of a kind, duet. The only difference between us is that you are a spirit and I'm human. Get it, got it, understand, see, get the drift, get the message, get the picture, follow, comprehend, latch on." Haku looked at her not understanding anything at all.

"Now who's small minded?" She asked when she saw the confused face on Haku.

"Hello!" Unknown voice yelled threw the house.

Chihiro and Haku both froze in place. The can both hear this person walking in the house. ( I'm pretty sure what happened from last night the door was left open.)

"Is any body home. I'm the mailman I have important mail." The unknown voice who is known as the mailman now.

"Yeah hold up I'm coming." Chihiro yelled when she found out it was the mailman. She begin to walk toward the door but then a person popped out.

"And you are?" Chihiro asked.

"The mailman." He said to her like she was stupid that made Haku laugh.

"Whatever" she said as she ignored Haku. "Alright what type of mail do I have." she turned her attention to the mailman.

"Here's you package." He handed her a big brown envelope with the picture of what Chihiro thinks to be Yubaba's bath house. Then the mailman handed her a little letter.

"And all you have to do is sign this and I'll be on my way." He said as he pointed to the spot where she had to sign. Chihiro picked up the pen that was hanging from the board and wrote her signature on the line.

"See you later." the mail man left quickly.

Chihiro didn't pay any attention though. She was opening the little letter. When she finally got it open she read it out loud.

Dear Chihiro and Haku.

The two of you have a meeting with a river god. In about 30 minutes so I suggest you two get you butts at the "café le Deque." this river god will give you instructions on how to get the keys of the 4 elements. So make sure you get there on time. And don't be late. It took me hell to get you this meeting!

And this letter will self destruct in 5 4 3."

Chihiro read the last part in her head then balled it up and shot it at Haku who reluctantly caught it.

"2.1." Chihiro said the last two numbers and it blew up in Haku's hands.

"What was that for?" he asked but all she did was run up stairs.

Chihiro came back down with her keys in her hand and a booklet "Come on Haku." Was all she said and ran threw her messy house out the door.

By the time Haku got out side Chihiro had her car ready and was waiting for him.

"I should have left you." She said and waved her hand for him to hop in the car. As Haku walked toward the car, the car door opened magically (You could probably figure out that Chihiro opened it).

"Hurry up and get in!" she yelled at Haku he was taking his sweet time.

He hurried up because Chihiro sounded like she was pissed.

When he got in the car the door slammed shut.

"What's wrong with you?" Haku asked. He was little scared to ask but he did.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." Was the cold reply he got as she started her car. She spoke the words custom setting and a computer just formed inside of the car as a black hood begin to move over there heads and connect to the back of the car (I don't like car I'm going to start saying vehicle.)

Chihiro typed in the number twenty five and the name Café le Deque. After about 5 seconds later the screen of the computer said Buckle up and hold on tight. Chihiro bucked up for both of them and Haku held on tight as soon as her vehicle started to move. If you was smart and knew things about vehicles you would look at that MPH (Miles Per Hours) meter and notice that her vehicle was moving about 130 Mph but it will keep getting faster.

25 minutes later they arrived with out her getting a ticket. (Lucky Bastards I got a ticket just for doing 55 on a 54.)

Chihiro and Haku both got out of the car quickly. Haku just got out of the vehicle to spill his not so pretty guts while Chihiro just looked around.

She was there at the "Café le Deque" In France. It was a café filled with out side picnic type tables all around them.

"Come on Haku." She motioned for him to follow her. Haku complied.

While walking Chihiro notice that each table around her had numbers above it. So as she walked by the she started reading the numbers above the tables out loud.

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..huh!" Chihiro was surprised by table number one.

_Is that who I think that is?………It couldn't be?'_

Haku notice that Chihiro wasn't moving anymore and looked ahead of her. What Haku saw made his eye pop out of his head.

There sitting at the table was a familiar man to both Chihiro and Haku.

Both Chihiro and Haku said "Sensei."

A/N: Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooring we all know it is. I wish I had more hands so I can give this chapter four thumbs down. Lol That how much I hate this chapter and the last chapter. But the next two chapter are going to be really good.


	24. The four elements

Chapter 24: The four Elements

Hey Hey Hoo! Hi every body. I didn't go to school today so I'm writing this now. I hope you enjoy it unlike the last chapter it sucked. Well enjoy the chapter.

Last from the stupid chapter: "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..huh!" Chihiro was surprised by table number one.

_Is that who I think that is?………It couldn't be?'_

Haku notice that Chihiro wasn't moving anymore and looked ahead of her. What Haku saw made his eye pop out of his head.

There sitting at the table was a familiar man to both Chihiro and Haku.

Both Chihiro and Haku said "Sensei."

Present:

"Hello Chihiro and Haku." The man known as there sensei said. He then added "What are you two doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing Sensei Kamikashei." (Lol you can totally tell I made that up.)

"Yes you can but I did ask you first." Kamikashei (Lol) said. He was right and Chihiro and Haku both knew it. So they both said

"Were on a mission.

Were on a mission." Completely at the same time. Both Chihiro and Haku looked at each other eyeing the other one. Thinking about something they were both about to say until…

"Look you two I don't have time for little love games." Kamikashei said making Chihiro and Haku jump away from each other. Then he added "You two must be the ones Yubaba gave the mission to. The mission for the boukyaku nusumi jewel. Am I Right?"

Both Chihiro and Haku nodded still eyeing each other

The old man just ignored there childish ways and asked "Do one of you have the little booklet?"

Chihiro stopped looking at Haku and said "Do you mean the little book with the words "key to the elements"?"

"Yeah that's it. Do you have it or better yet did you read it?" he asked.

"Do I have it? Yes." After Chihiro said that the book suddenly appeared in her hand and then she added "Did I read it? No."

"Why do we need this book? Kami" Haku asked exactly what Chihiro was thinking.

"You need this book to get the keys of the elements. But you two didn't read it." Kami said while pointing at the book in Chihiro's hand.

Haku and Chihiro just looked at each other With there heads down.

"Don't worry because what I have to tell you sums up this little booklet." He said.

Chihiro and Haku's head came up as the listened closely to what the wise one had to say.

"There are four keys." He started then was interrupted by Chihiro saying "Keys?"

"Yes. Keys to the four elements." He answer and was interrupted again by Haku saying.

"You mean the four elements as in wind, water, fire, and earth."

"Correct." He said and then added "You two must find the four rings of the four elements."

Chihiro and Haku nodded while Kami kept going.

"These rings are very simple. The ring of fire goes to the person with the power of fire. (Jessie) The ring of earth goes to the person with the power of earth.(Frank) The ring of water goes to the person with the power water and that's you Haku. And last but not least the ring of wind goes to the person with the power of wind. And that is you Chihiro." He finished up.

"Wow that is easy." Chihiro said.

"Yeah it is." He said "But you should also know that the Wind and Water are upper class rings and fire and earth are lower class rings." He added

"So what do we do with these rings." Haku asked

"You need all the rings to get the jewel. But you can't get the jewel unless you have people who control each ring." He answered Haku's question and then added. "Which means you have to join forces with people who control the power of earth and fire."

"No way I am joining forces with Jessie and Frank!" Chihiro yelled. She did not want to join forces with them after what they did to her house.

"Oh so I see you have met people with the power of fire and earth." Kami said.

"More like the met me when they invited there self in my house." Chihiro mumbled to her self but both Haku and Kami herd it.

"Which house do you mean the one your mother and father own or the one your grandma gave you." Kami pointed out. It wasn't meant to be a question.

Chihiro fell quiet

"You know they was kind of mad you missed Thanksgiving dinner." Kami said

Chihiro's eyes widened as she said "OMG I totally forgot about that."

Haku said "What's Thanks Giving?"

"You know "Kinro-kansha-no-hi" right." Kami said And Haku nodded. Kami then added "well Thanksgiving is just like it. There both a day you can spend with your whole family and your friends, and bring every one to one big table and say grace and eat until your heart contend."

Chihiro felt like she was going to cry but that passed by when she herd Haku say something stupid.

"At these Thanksgiving Houses. Do they have spaghetti and Meatballs?" Like I said it was stupid.

"No Haku the only person I know that cook American food is Chihiro." Kami said.

Haku looked at Chihiro. Chihiro looked like she was the oddest person there. I wasn't her fault she didn't like Japanese food. She just didn't want to turn into a pig.

"When's the next Thanksgiving?" Haku asked but didn't wait for an answered and just added "Because I'm going over Chihiro's house." Haku said with something in his eyes. To Chihiro it looked to be spaghetti and meatballs. It kind of scared her a little.

Chihiro scooted over trying to move away from Haku and his spaghetti and meatball eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You two make a nice couple. I can't wait to see Chikira." Kami said as he disappeared.

"Who's Chikira?" Chihiro asked herself forgetting that Kami just disappeared and forgetting Haku's Spaghetti and meatball eyes.

When she forgot about every thing she remembered something. The dance lesson's.

Chihiro got up and started to walk away from table 1. towards were she thinks she parked her car.

Haku saw her and followed her.

"Hey Haku what time is it?" She asked not really thinking.

"Why are you asking me?" He replied

"Well I thought since you're a river god you might know how to tell time by the sun or something ..like…that…" Chihiro trailed off knowing that it was wrong to assume something like that.

"Well no Chihiro. I don't know what time it is." He said in a polite yet irritated way. That made Chihiro look at him funny.

Chihiro notice they were in the parking lot and her car was no were to be found.

Whistle Came out of Chihiro's mouth. After that you could see her car speeding towards her.

Haku's Jaw dropped and Chihiro said "It's customized."

She then hopped in the car to see what time it was.

"Oh we have a lot of time." She said then she added. "Get in the car."

Haku complied and got in the car. And closed the door.

"Custom setting." Chihiro spoke and yet again a computer formed inside of the car. Chihiro then typed one word that read "Yumi" and a number that read "50" And then with out warning pressed go.

Chihiro car started to move.

2 minutes later.

It was quiet in the car. A weird type of quiet. Something was going to happen. Both Chihiro and Haku knew this so they both looked at each other like war was about to began. If they wasn't in the car you could probably see one of those things you see in the desert when cowboys are about to fight. I think they are called "Hay Bunnies" or something like that.

Chihiro and Haku still looking at each other battling it out with there eyes until….

Chihiro: Ginks 524

Haku: Ginks 524

Chihiro: Oh so I see you've been keeping track.

Haku: oh so I see you've been keeping track.

The both said at the same time it was weird. Then they both added.

Chihiro: Ginks 525 Damn

Haku: Ginks 525 Damn

Chihiro: Ginks 526 Damn

Haku: Ginks 526 Damn

Chihiro: Ginks 527 Damn

Haku: Ginks 527 Damn

This went on threw the whole car ride. Which last 48 minutes.

(A/N: Finished. Sorry took so long I was determined to finish this even though I am sleepy. I don't feel like typing any more so if you have any questions just ask me in a review. Ok next chapter will be up soon so

Ta tah for now ;


	25. That's gotta hurt

Hey Christmas was yesterday I so tried to finish this two days ago but I kind of fell asleep at the computer. So here's a late Christmas present.

Chapter 25: That's gotta hurt!

Last: Chihiro: Ginks 524

Haku: Ginks 524

Chihiro: Oh so I see you've been keeping track.

Haku: oh so I see you've been keeping track.

The both said at the same time it was weird. Then they both added.

Chihiro: Ginks 525 Damn

Haku: Ginks 525 Damn

Chihiro: Ginks 526 Damn

Haku: Ginks 526 Damn

Chihiro: Ginks 527 Damn

Haku: Ginks 527 Damn

This went on threw the whole car ride. Which last 48 minutes.

Present:

Ginks 2,234

Ginks 2,234

Ginks 2,235

Ginks 2,235

Ginks 2,236

Ginks 2,236

Ginks 2,237

Ginks 2,237

Oh gods I wish they would shut up. They have been going at it nonstop. they are going at it so much there voice is started to sound dull and boring.

Chihiro and Haku had already made it to Yumi's work place 10 minutes early and now they were just waiting for the dancers and there assistants to come.

Ginks 2,245

Ginks 2,245

Please hurry!

Ginks 2,246

Ginks 2,246

"Good afternoon every body." A familiar voice came. Then another familiar voice deeper then the first followed off with "If you don't know us already I'm Keno and this is my wife Mary. And we are the teachers of the dirty dancing lessons.."

The woman known as Mary then finish up and said "So if you take dirty dancing follow us."

Of course since Chihiro and Haku were battling they didn't here anything. And just kept battling.

Ginks 2,286

Ginks 2,286

Ginks 2,287

Ginks 2,287

"Were are they?" Yumi came out of a room. Wondering were her friend Chihiro was at. She saw Chihiro and her partner come early but why weren't they in the dance room.

As Yumi walked out into the waiting room she saw her friend and her friends partner (she forgot his name I suppose) Ginksing their brains out. Acting like little kids.

Yumi walked over there and stood behind Chihiro and called "Chihiro."

No answer

"Chihiro." she called a little louder. Still no answer.

"Chihiro!" she yelled. No answer until…

"CHIHIRO!"

Chihiro stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Yumi!" she called happily. A big difference form her dull and bored voice she was just using.

But Haku still had his Dull and bored voice as he said "Ginks 3,017" all by himself.

Haku eyes grew big when he only herd him self say Ginks. that's when his dull and boring voice also changed to an happy voice as he said "Yay! I won you now owe me spaghetti and meat balls."

Chihiro's smile dropped.

"Aww man Yumi you messed me up."

"I messed you up. You messed me up. Do you know the dance lessons started like 5 minutes ago. Your late even when you came ten minutes early."

"And how does that mess you up?" Chihiro asked

"I don't know!" She answered her question and then added "Just hurry up and follow me."

"Ok. Chihiro said confused a bit but she still grabbed the happy Haku's hand and pulled him with her as she followed Yumi.

"1&2&3&4&1&2&3&4"

"_Chihiro."_ Haku gently whispered in her ear.

"1&2&Huh?&4." Chihiro said not missing a number.

"_Stop being so nervous Chihiro." _Haku whispered still moving. Mary and Keno had told Haku to teach Chihiro how to do ballroom dancing. Because when she demonstrated what she knew… well lets just say it wasn't pretty. The poor guy she was dancing with got a knee cap in the jewels of his family. Haku was kind of glad that happened because the only reason why the dancer volunteered was because he was flirting with Chihiro. But he was also glad he wasn't dancing with her…at that moment.

But Mary and Keno had to help that poor man. So they left him to teach Chihiro. Haku was kind of frustrated because all Chihiro did was count her steps and look down at her feet. It was getting kind of annoying.

"1&what&3&do&1&you&3&mean?" Chihiro said.

Haku doesn't know how but for some strange reason he understood that.

"1&2&3&…" Chihiro started but was cut short by Haku.

"First look up. And second of all stop counting." Haku had stopped moving when he had Chihiro's attention.

"Ok Haku." She gave in. "teach me how to do this a different way."

"Ok." Haku agreed. Then out of no where he said "step on my feet."

"Pardon me?" She asked she could have swore he just said "Step on my feet." But she didn't think he actually said it.

"I said step on my feet." He repeated.

"Ok." Chihiro said while lifting up her foot really high. And bringing it down with force upon one of his feet. Well it actually hit the floor really hard because once he found out what she was doing his foot moved back as fast as her foot came down.

"Ouch" she cried grabbing her foot while hopping on the other one.

"Lets try this again put your right foot **_gently_** on my left foot and you other foot **_gently_** on my right."

"Next time say that. I hurt my foot." She pouted.

After a while of crying Chihiro did what Haku had told her to do and put her feet gently on his.

"Ok." he said after she was done.

"Now." he said "When doing ballroom dancing you have to know the basics and this right here shows you the basic."

"No this right here is weird." Chihiro said feeling uncomfortable. She had her hand around his neck holding tight while her other hand still laid in Haku's.

"Just stop squirming around."

Chihiro stopped and looked at Haku. Which he looked like he was tired. Hey who wouldn't be she was acting like a kid.

Haku took a deep breath and he started. His left foot move back and since her right foot was on it, it moved up. (Sounds weird doesn't it)

He then moved it back to the same place it was before he moved it. Then he moved his right foot up and since Chihiro's left foot was on it, it move back. (Weird I know)

He then again move it back to the same position it was before he move it. He did this a couple more time and stopped.

"You see that is the basics. That's all you have to learn right now." he said.

Chihiro nodded her head and stepped of Haku feet.

Chihiro took a deep breath before Haku said "Ready ok."

Chihiro looked down at her feet and with out even knowing it she started to count again. "1&2&3&4&…."

"No counting. Look I'll help you a little with remembering the beats ok and you have to look up, not down."

"Ok." She said looking up at him as he stated once again this time helping her a little.

"Up and back and down… ouch" Chihiro stepped on his foot apparently she thought she was suppose to go up.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Its ok just learn from your mistake." he said getting ready to start again.

"Up.. ouch you started to early!" Haku cried

"Sorry." she apologized again.

"It's okay just keep learning from your mistakes." He said yet again.

"Ok up and back and down and ahh!" he screamed.

Chihiro had kicked him in his leg between his knee and ankle. Man that's got to hurt. I feel so sorry for poor Haku.

"You moved your foot up to far." Haku said in pain. Trying not to be mad at her.

"Sorry but you said up." Chihiro pointed out.

Haku signed "this is going to be a long day.

A/N: He I'm so sorry. I really can't finish this right now so I'm just going to make it Chapter 24 part 1. So this is really Half a present. The other Half I will try to give to you soon so please be patient. And thanks to everybody and a merry late Christmas.

Ta tah for now ;


	26. Help please :

Every body i need your help i cant think of anything for any of my stories i'm at a blockage here so if you like have any idea's i'm sure they would gladly help me to finish writing this story. i need help bad.

i just cant get a good spark.


	27. Thats gotta hurt Part 2

Chapter 25: That's gotta hurt, Part 2

Past:

"Ok up and back and down and ahh!" he screamed.

Chihiro had kicked him in his leg between his knee and ankle. Man that's got to hurt. I feel so sorry for poor Haku.

"You moved your foot up to far." Haku said in pain. Trying not to be mad at her.

"Sorry but you said up." Chihiro pointed out.

Haku signed "this is going to be a long day."

Present:

"I got it!" Chihiro yelled to every body in the room which was only Haku, Yumi, Mary & Keno, and one other couple that was learning just as slow as Chihiro was

"12 long hours." Haku moaned rubbing his aching legs.

"12?" Mary questioned with a smile on her face.

"uhh…I…mean 6..yeah 6 long hours." He faked a moan though you could tell it was slightly real. Haku had forgot that he was in the human world and that there time moved two time slower then theirs.

Mary looked at him while he rubbed his aching legs. She knew something. Which Haku was pretty sure she did.

"Yay! I learned the basics." Mary turned to were the words came from forgetting about Haku and his twice a fast time.

"Yay! I got the basics." Chihiro cheered.

Every body except Haku (who was still rubbing his legs) was looking at Chihiro as she sang he little victory song.

"I got the basics,

I got the basics,

I learned the basics,

It took forever,

but I learned the basics."

Chihiro stopped singing and turned to where Keno and Mary were standing.

"Now I want to learn the spins and the dips." She demanded in a type of way that said you better teach me it or else.

"Soon." Keno said not at all fazed by Chihiro's words

"Second you have to learn how to glide." Mary spoke right after her husband.

"Yes you cant just stand in one place doing the basic you have to move around. Like this…" Keno grabbed Mary and started to glide around the dance floor.

"Oh I get it." Chihiro said. Then that was followed by a "Get up Haku!"

Haku groaned before he got up and walked over to Chihiro looking scared of what she might hit next of his. He wanted his legs.

Haku took a deep breath before he took Chihiro's and started to glide………………………………...

The door was opened pushed open to be exact. In came the owner of the house with something floating behind her it looked to be a man in pain.

"I really need to clean this house." Chihiro said walking threw piles of junk.

"Ok I'm going to set you on the couch will I make you some tea." Chihiro said as Haku floated over to the couch. He winced a little when his legs touched it.

"I'll be right back." She said and left the room to the kitchen.

Haku sat on the couch trying not to move his legs. Oh how Chihiro would pay for doing this to him. Extra spaghetti meatball. He chuckled a little at his thought was he that madly in love with her cooking. _"I can't wait till I dig my hands in her spaghetti."_ Haku was drooling just thinking about it.

Chihiro had finished making the tea and had now started the floating brown liquid thing again. Haku didn't notice it though as he was still thinking about delicious spaghetti. That is until.

"Ah!.. Chihiro!" Haku yell as the hot liquid mad it way down his face. Cooling down as it reached his shirt.

"What I thought your mouth was open!" Chihiro yelled back you could here the laughter she was holding back in her voice.

"Here!" another floating thing of brown liquid made its way toward Haku and this time his mouth was open. The brown liquid made its way in and immediately relieve his entire lower body, of the pain Chihiro brought upon him.

"You are so going to pay for that. Chihiro!" He yelled making it known to her that he was coming.

In the kitchen Chihiro eyes got wide as she tried to find a pace to hide. She looked…nothing.

"Damn." Chihiro cursed

There was only on spot she could hide. That spot was only good if Haku was really stupid and barged into the kitchen but she would have to take her chances.

She hid in the corner were the refrigerator and the door was on each side of her.

Now all she had to do was wait for Haku to stupidly barge in.

Which is exactly what he did when he found the kitchen. But when he barged in and the door swung open Chihiro grab the top of the door and kept it in place carefully. As Haku walked pass the refrigerator and further into the kitchen. Chihiro snuck her way around the door quietly behind Haku back. When she was in the other room she closed the door quietly. Then she turned around attempting to make the perfect escape until she stepped on one piece of glass that just made a small noise that a certain dragon could here.

"Damn glass…" Chihiro muttered before Haku came running threw the door.

"Gottcha!" He said trying grab her but he missed when she started running. At normal speed.

Haku caught up quick and that when Chihiro realized. She was running to slow. So she ran faster then the speed of light and so did Haku. They ran for hours around the house until finally Haku caught her. But her was to tired to do anything to her. And Chihiro was to tired to scream not like she needed to . But both of them was so tired that they ended up falling asleep on the ground were he tackled her.

Oh go I finally had an ideal. Thank whoever. I'll try to make the next chapter soon sorry this took so long.

Ta tah for now ;


	28. Vision loss

Chapter 26: Vision loss

Hello! **SORRY

* * *

**

Last: When she was in the other room she closed the door quietly. Then she turned around attempting to make the perfect escape until she stepped on one piece of glass that just made a small noise that a certain dragon could here.

"Damn glass…" Chihiro muttered before Haku came running threw the door.

"Gottcha!" He said trying to grab her but he missed when she started running.

Haku caught up quick and that when Chihiro realized. She was running to slow. So she ran faster then the speed of light and so did Haku. They ran for hours around the house until finally Haku caught her. But she was too tired to do anything to her. And Chihiro was too tired to scream not like she needed to . But both of them was so tired that they ended up falling asleep on the ground were he tackled her.

Present:

The sun shine threw the window into the house. Bright light stopped in a specific spot where it showed a beautiful picture. A picture of two teenagers lying in a spot with trash surrounding them. Yeah it was beautiful the way Chihiro's head laid on Haku's arm which his hand of that arm was behind his head. So their faces was barely 2 inches apart. Chihiro was sleeping on her side and part of her stomach so her body was turned sideways but also on Haku's, like her leg was on both of his. Her left hand was on Haku's stomach while her right hand was on his chest. Haku who slept on his back had his right hand was on Chihiro's left hand.

The picture look so beautiful you could stare at it all day but the sun that shined on them was beginning to wake one up.

Haku was the first to open his eyes and notice the position they were in. But when he tried to get up.

"no." Chihiro softly whispered in her sleep. Tightly holding on to Haku's shirt. Haku smiled and stopped.

"Why." He whispered. He didn't expect for an answer so he was surprised when Chihiro did.

"Because I'm cold……and yawns lonely." swallowing Hard Chihiro continue "Its usually no fun here but now that I have somebody to spend time with its like this place is alive again ."

Haku just laid back down and listened to Chihiro.

"Again?" he asked as if he knew she was going to tell a story.

"Yeah. This was my grandma's house. When I was 11 I started visiting my grandma. She was a cool woman. She didn't look a day over thirty. She was the only one who believed. My mother laughed at me when I told them we where in the spirit world.

**Flashback:**

"Grandma!"

"Wow Chihiro you've grown so big."

"We just dropped her off because she has a problem with whispers: ghost and spirits"

**Pause Flashback:**

"My father didn't really care. He always wonder why I would make up a lie when I had no reason too. It was basically my mother that had the problem." Chihiro said as her memories resume.

**Flashback Resume: **

"But! Mom I'm telling you the truth, you were really pigs."

"That's enough Chihiro!.. Grandma I'll pick her up when you solve the problem with her."

**Pause Flashback:**

"I wonder why she couldn't believe me? Why did she want me to forget so bad? Why couldn't she just lie like dad and say _did that really happen. Wow"_

Tears were spilling from her eyes now.

"My grandma said she was blind and she was."

**Flashback Resume: **

"The Spirit World. Hm interesting. You said you met a boy na………………….

**Flashback gone……**

Just then that memory was wiped clean from her head as if it had never been there.

"What the…." Chihiro said trying to bring back the memory but it wasn't there. It was weird that she could remember that memory but not remember what happened.

"What?" Haku asked after Chihiro stopped talking for a while.

"My memory/vision of telling my grandma the story was just suddenly wiped clean." She answered. "I can't remember anything about what I told her."

FLASH!….

"I'm getting this developed." Yumi voice rang.

Chihiro and Haku upper bodies stood up from there positions only to get there pictures taken again.

"And your house need some serious work. What did you two do last night to get thins place like this." she said sarcasm in her voice. " oh and I was standing here for a while so you have a lot of explaining about this story of yours and why you didn't tell me."

"Ok." Chihiro said………..

Two weeks passes after explaining to Yumi and cleaning up the house. Well cleaning up the house actually took two weeks. Yeah it was that messy.

When Chihiro had told the story to Yumi she had to get Haku's help a little because some of the story she couldn't remember. About a certain boy. But she ended up saying that she think Haku help her threw. Her friend had actually believed her and scold Chihiro for not remembering such a beautiful story, and also not telling her.

Chihiro's ballroom dancing has gotten better Chihiro could finally dance right and Haku was never in pain when they got done. Haku learned to move and dance Chihiro's style although it did seem a bit weird when he did it. What they were learning right now was to put they're styles together into one dance.

"Done!" Chihiro said. She had finally finished putting the windows in.

Haku then came in the room and asked "What do this stand for?" and threw Chihiro a rubber keychain with the word H2O on it.

"Oh it's a club. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that's were one of the rings are." he said

Haku and Chihiro over the two weeks had agreed to gather the rings before the dance contest. Which was in one week.

"Well we can go in two hours which is the best time to go clubbing." Chihiro said.

"How do you know that?" Haku asked.

"Um….well I am sort of a club person." She said

"What kind of club person?" He asked for more details.

"The one that dresses up in bizarre clothing."

Next chapter They go clubbing. And what Chihiro means by bizarre cloths she means she dresses up in those latex rubber or smooth, to tight to wear, sluttish/sexy type of clothing. And xtheusedburiedx don't worry its suppose to be confusing. And incatata shut and since you so live close to me not as close as before I move. We use to be two houses down. But you was going to be the first to read but now your not. Ha! sticks out tongue

Oh and xtheusedburiedx your really going to be confuse when I get farther into the story.


	29. Club H2O

Sorry people I haven't updated in so long but guess what I passed my grade with straight F's. lol seriously I did. Anyways on with the next chapter.

Chapter: 27 Club H,2,O

Last: "Well we can go in two hours which is the best time to go clubbing." Chihiro said.

"How do you know that?" Haku asked.

"Um….well I am sort of a club person." She said

"What kind of club person?" He asked for more details.

"The one that dresses up in bizarre clothing."

Present.

Chihiro and Haku walked into the dark yet colorful crowded club. Chihiro wore what looks to be a black latex outfit that barely covered her lower region. Her black high heels were so high she was the same height as Haku. Her hair was let free but her band was still hanging on to a braid she made for it.

She wore fake sharp finger nails and painted them black. Almost like claws. She wore black lipstick and way, way to much eyeliner. She also had a mechanical, cat tail and ears. That would move once in a while. Haku was so fascinated by it he was watching her butt the whole time when they were standing in line to get in the club.

Haku wore a very simple attire. He wore white 70's type of pants that looked like bell bottoms. He also wore a white shirt with a black buttoned vest, And a jacket that matched his pants to cover it. He had white new sneakers with it, a white cane with a gold handle, and a hat to top it off.

OK it wasn't that simple but if you compare it to Chihiro's it is.

The two of them walked into club H2O ready to party. Well look for the ring.

Haku took off his hat out of habit, as a sign of respect. Parts of his hair glowed in the dark which cause a couple of girls to look his way. Haku's hair was gelled up, but half way up it fall back down kind of like a first time souffl?, but instead of falling inside it fell outside and to add to the crazy hair Chihiro had streaked it with a glow in the dark chemical that showed really well inside the club.

'I did good' she gave herself a pat on the back

"HEY CHIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRO!" a woman yelled over the blasting music being played.

"OH SYNDY" Chihiro yelled in the same tone regretting not ignoring her.

"WHEEREE HAVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU BEEN." You could tell the woman was so far gone.

"WELL I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE. BUT I'M BACK NOW!!!!!!!" She cheered as the woman swayed back and forth. The woman turned around with a groggy look as she put her hand in the air and cheered as loud as she could before she passed out.

Haku looked at Chihiro ignoring her unconscious friend. Chihiro turned back to look at Haku "DON'T WORRIE ABOUT HER THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!"

Haku nodded and followed Chihiro threw the crowed of people stepping over her friend body in the process.

"So where are we going?" Haku asked her and got nothing. He realized that she probably did not hear him. So he spoke in her ear "Where are we going?"

Chihiro shivered, feeling his hot breath hit her ear lobe.

"U-u-u-uh the-the owner of this club." She stuttered as they walked up the stairs they had come to in the far corner of the club.

The stairs led to an isolate hallway where they could barely hear the music downstairs filling the club with vibrations. Chihiro walked down the hallway Haku following close by.

The hallway ended and the two came upon a door. Chihiro looked at the door befor she proceeded to knock on it. But before her knuckles could touch it, the door quickly swung open.

Chihiro hesitated wondering if she should walk in before doing so.

She took a deep breath before she took a step into the room. Haku also walked in to the room. About two feet in to the room the door slammed closed.

"Welcome Chihiro and Haku, I have a feeling I know what you're here for."

They turned there heads to the right and saw a man resting on the couch, feet on a stool and arms spread out. As he smiled at them and gave a lazy wave for them to have a seat.

Fin: Authors note; ok I know it took a long time to update damn near a year and I am so sorry. Forgive me I'll have the next chapter up soon. Peace.  



End file.
